Never Ending Love
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Edward finally makes the move and asks Bella to marry him. Bella now knows that she will be with him forever and she can't wait till forever begins. What will happen next? Parts in Edward's and Bella's point of view. Please let US know what you think!
1. Summer Wakeup

Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward get into a nasty fight? Will things turn back to normal, or will Bella forget all about Edward?

Disclaimer: All props go to Miss Stephenie Meyer for

making the fantastic Twilight. All recognizable

people, places, etc. go to her. Lucky.

Authors notes: We both hope that everyone really enjoys this Fan Fiction! We both have worked really hard to make everything great, hope you like it now here is the first Chapter, Summer Wakeup.

Summer Wakeup

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" It was the first day of summer and I couldn't wait to spend every last second with Edward.

" Good morning, How did you sleep?"

" Ha-ha very funny now come on, It's time to feed the human." We went down stairs and I poured myself some cereal out and grabbed an out dated spoon and sat down at the small table next to Edward.

" So what do you want to do today?"

"um.. I don't know, anything I guess. What do you want to do?" I quickly wiped off the milk that was dripping from my chin so that he wouldn't notice.

" Well, I was thinking that we should go for a ride up to Seattle and you could get some books form the Book store, if you wanted to, since the last time I changed our plans." Today his eyes were his normal beautiful Butterscotch color. I thought about how I never wanted those pieces of art to leave my pale face. I stared into his dazzling eyes until he interrupted me.

" Or if you want we can do something else like just hang out."

" No, I want to go. That sounds like a lot of fun, I was just thinking about going anyways. I have a question, did I say anything crazy last night?" I knew that it was late last night and I was really tired and normally when I was tired I talked in my sleep and most of the time it was very embarrassing.

"Well, maybe, yeah you did" He looked as if he was a little confused or embarrassed, I wasn't sure.

"What did I say?" I regretted the question after I asked it but I let him answer anyways.

"Nothing much, just that you loved me like always and that you couldn't wait until you saw Mike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, ok I guess I'll just say it, you said that you couldn't wait to see mike so you two could go to the clearing."

"Our clearing?" He never answered he just looked down at the hardwood floors, It looked like he was a bit hurt. What was he talking about? Why would I go to our clearing with Mike? Didn't he know that the only person that I would ever go to that clearing with was him? Didn't he realize that I wanted this whole summer to only be about him and me?

"Why would I ever go with Mike? You know that the only person that I would ever want to be with or go to our clearing is you don't you?"

" Well yeah, but it just made no sense, you don't know what kind of feelings he has for you. I was afraid that you might start caring about him" If Edward could blush his checks would have been redder than a freshly painted fire truck.

"How could I ever care about anyone more than I care for you?" I leaned over and kissed him gently on his forehead and then ran up into my room and grabbed my toiletries and headed to take a shower to get ready for the day that was expecting me. I didn't realize how cold I was until the water slightly burned my frozen skin. It must be a cold and cloudy day if it was so cold in the house and we are going into Seattle. I started thinking about what I should from the Book store. I hadn't been to a decent Book store in ages and didn't know what to look for. I got out of the shower and dried my wet hair. I then went into my room and put on my favorite light blue sweatshirt and my dark blue jeans because I knew that today was going to be a chilly day. I got dressed quickly so Edward wouldn't have to wait for me any longer and ran down stairs almost tripping on the last step.

"You smell so lovely, like lavender and like a little of your strawberry shampoo, are you ready to get headed on the road? You never know if we will hit traffic." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and looked out the window to see Edward shinny silver Volvo in my driveway. It looked very out of place next to my red senior citizen truck.

"Yes, did you already go home and change?" I noticed that he was now wearing a tight burgundy sweater that squeezed his muscular body on instead of his blue collared shirt that he was wearing before I went up stairs to get ready. He looked like an angel that fell down to earth ready to take me to heaven with him.

" Yeah. I want to get on the road as fast as we can so we will be home before Charlie, was that ok?" He looked so excited to go to the bookstore that I got a little suspicious. I hoped that he wasn't planning anything funny that might have me break my new cast less leg. Since he knew that I didn't like surprises I didn't say anything that might ruin his fun.

"Yeah, I think I will just leave a note just incase." I found a piece of paper and wrote Charlie a letter telling him that if I wasn't there when he got home that I was out with Edward and I would be home soon. I also wrote in the letter that if he got hungry to help himself to the fish in the freezer. I'm sure he could fend for himself one night if I wasn't home in time.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked me human speed to his car and opened the door for me. The very next second he was sitting right next to me in the driver seat starting the car and turning down the extremely loud 50â€(tm)s music.

"Sorry" He gave me a quick smile and then we were off.


	2. Blushing

Chap. 2 Blushing

The ride to Seattle was extremely embarrassing on my part. For Edward however, it was quite amusing. He kept on talking on how mike, Eric and Tyler were all practically in love with me. When he said what they were thinking though, his face would become serious, and his light creamy caramel eyes would go suddenly dark. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I felt it was time to lighten the mood.

"What are we doing today besides going to the bookstore?" I asked hoping this would change the subject to something more bearable for me than my admirers. And I was just curious to see if he was planning a secret surprise.

"Well," he started, "I'm thinking on buying a new car. This one runs great and all, but it feels like it's time for a change. He said all of this while rubbing and patting the dashboard affectionately. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked truly confused.

"Look at where you hand is, what are you doing?" He looked down at his hand on the dashboard and pulled it down quickly. I knew that part of him, deep down inside, was blushing.

When we opened the door to the bookstore my eyes widened in amazement. It was stocked like Edwards CD's but a hundred times better.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked taking my hand. I couldn't speak. I was still in awe. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, gently pressing his lips to mine. With the awe of the bookstore, him kissing me, and my forgetting to breath, I feinted. But being the superhero that he was, he was there to catch me in time.

"Thanks Superman" I said sarcastically.

"Any day Lois." He replied with a smug look on his face. Of course, that made me blush even more.

I got some amazing books while I was at the bookstore. I got this book called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer that looked promising. A new copy of Pride and Prejudice because my copy was getting old, a Star Wars book because everybody has to have at least 1 Sci-Fi book and a few others that looked really good. Though Edward didn't seem to believe me about everyone needing a Sci-Fi book.

We were now in his Volvo, going to the car dealership so he could have his "fun".  
We pulled up to a car dealership that had all the latest cars. We walked in and Edward grabbed a salesperson and walked to a dark blue Ferrari. After reducing the price down 75, he reached for his wallet and paid the man in CASH! Both the man and I were gawking at him when he did this.

"My dad is a successful doctor." He said simply and then shrugged it off. He signed the paperwork that was given to him, and he told them that he would be back later that night to pick the car up. We walked out of the dealership with me blushing when Edward grabbed my hand, because some very beautiful female car models were flirting with him. That's when I knew that my theory about blushing was true.

The ride home was like the ride there. Except for now, Edward was talking about his new Ferrari. Since I still didn't speak Car and Driver, I just nodded at all the right times, and would occasionally say something. With Edward's crazy diving, we made it back in an hour and a half. Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, he was there opening my door for me. We walked up, hand-in-hand to the door, where he reached under the eave, grabbed the key and unlocked the door. But the very second we stepped foot inside, I knew something would go wrong.


	3. Breakup?

Disclaimer: The all powerful Stephenie Meyer owns the equally as powerful Twilight. None this stuff is mine…except the person in chapters to come…

Break up?

Edward and I walked into my house and I placed all of my new books that I had just gotten from the bookstore onto the coffee table. Then I stacked all of them up perfectly so Edward and I could go upstairs into my room and talk until Charlie got home and he would have to disappear until I went to bed later on that night. He then would sing me my lullaby so I could fall asleep quickly in his arms.

I got a glass of water and a banana for a quick snack so I wouldn't disturb Edward with my growling and annoying stomach. I ate the banana in maybe three bites so I could be with Edward sooner. I walked into the living room were he was sitting and I suddenly felt a lot better since I had eaten something.

Edward must have known that today had been a long day for me or maybe he just didn't want to have to watch me trip over all of the stairs over exhaustion because he swiftly picked me up and carried me up to my room. I felt his cool hard arms cradle me like I was five again and I felt safer than I had ever felt in my life. I didn't want to ever have to move away from his strong muscular arms. But he then gently placed me down on my bed and kissed me lightly right below my jaw. Surely my heart gave me away by racing faster than it had the first time he kissed me. He obviously heard my thundering heart because he lifted his head from my chest and looked into my brown eyes."I love you" was all I could say to him while I let my heart reset it's self so I could breath again.

"I know you do. I love you too, but I love you so much more than you can ever imagine, and I always will."

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was now very serious but there was a bit of playfulness still in his eyes. "Edward, I have a question. We will be together forever, wont we? I know you probably don't want to talk about this but…"

"No I don't. Please don't ruin the moment baby."

His voice was calm and he leaned in towards me and kissed the very tip of my nose. A shiver ran almost as fast as he could down my spine and back up again.

"But I have to, I want to love you forever too, I fear that I will grow old and have to leave you. Edward, I don't want to leave you here on earth. I will have to die eventually!"

It was very hard for me to talk about myself dieing. But the only thing that I could fear the most was being without him. "And that's the way it's suppose to be Bella. You don't know what it is like to be a monster, to have to hide a secret from everyone around you. You don't know how it feels to have to kill incident lives so you can stay alive! To have to drink from animal blood to live or else starve!"

He was now sitting in my rocking chair that I had had since I was little. The expression on his face was unreadable besides the fact that he was now upset. But no matter how upset he might have been or how mad at me he would get, I did not want to lose to this battle again. Shouldn't I have a say about the way I should die or live?

"Edward I don't think you understand, I want to live that life. I would give everything up to be with you forever! I really do love you."

I slowly got up to walk over to him to comfort him but he was suddenly standing and looked very angry about what I had just said.

"I will not damn you to a life like this, I will not make you into this thing that I am. Don't you understand? Don't you understand that I would never see your cheeks go red ever again Bella, never hear your heart race every time we touch, and never feel the warmth of your skin. You are so young, and you can do so much with your amazing life. You could become famous or something and really make something out of this life. That is why it was given to you. I will not take that away from you, even if the monster inside me encourages me to every second of the day."

"But I want to be with you.""No Bella this is enough, just drop it I will NOT change you."

I could then feel the tears forming behind my eyes but I told them just to wait a little longer until I could get my point across to him.

"You know that Alice has seen me being changed and you know that I want it to, why can't that be enough for you? Why do you only think about what might never happen again rather than what will to happen. All of the new things that there will be. It would be a new beginning. Our lives could be even greater if we were to do this Edward. I could live with you forever. Isn't that what you want?"

"Isabella, I am NOT talking about this any more! You know how I feel about this so I don't need to explain this to you anymore."

"So you don't want to do what needs to happen, needs to happen for us to be able to love each other forever? And what about how I feel about this? I thought you loved me enough to do this for me Edward!"

"You really think I don't love you enough? I can't believe you! Maybe we don't really know each other very well! I AM done with this conversation! Now GOODBYE! Please do not call me. We need a little time to figure out what NEEDS to happen!"

"Edward don't go…"

I would have called his name again, but my voice cracked and I was now crying historically my tears had decided without my permission that it was the time to come. My face was now cherry red and my Chocolate-brown eyes were now very puffy from the sudden tears streaming down my frozen face. My eyes began to sting from all of them or maybe it was because I hadn't blinked in over 5 minutes.

I just stood there letting the tears fall. I wasn't really upset but more angry, angry at the fact that the one and only person that I wanted to be with forever had just walked out and left me here, to cry, all alone. What had happened to my superman? Did he forget to protect me from himself?

For about a half of an hour I sat on my bed and thought to myself about what had just happened, I knew that Edward had a very clear point and I appreciated that he didn't want to ruin my life. But what he didn't understand was the only way he could ruin my life was for him to leave me as a human. For me to die sooner or later and never seeing my angel again. The thought made me cry harder.

But then all of a sudden my stomach sank to my feet. When Edward left did he mean that we needed a little more time to be away from each other? Did he mean that he wanted to break up with me until I agreed for him not to change me? Had Edward Cullen just break up with me on the first day of Bella and Edward summer of love?

I felt my mind swarming with questions that I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be answered, but I did have one very important question, did Edward want to break up with me?

**A/N The little purple button below does magic! Press and find out! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Breakup Edward

I hope everyone really likes this. It was a little more challenging witting for Edward but I think we did a pretty good job! Here is the forth chapter : Edward's Point of View. PLEASE review!

Edward's Point of View 

It had been just about an hour since I last saw Bella, only an hour since I had walked out on her. This morning when her beautiful eyes opened, I thought that today would be a very special day. Sorry to say, I was wrong.

While she ate this morning I told her about the plans that I made while I waited for the hot sun to rise. Today for some reason she looked even more beautiful than normal, it was very distracting.  
I told her about going to the bookstore, since the last time we were going to go we went to our clearing instead, she agreed and got ready. We left not to long after she got out of her burning shower.  
When we were there it looked like she was having the most fun she ever had. Most of the time when I could see people in a Library, or a bookstore, they normally struggled finding a book that they found interesting. But Bella was a very different story, she would maybe look at a book for less than a minute and put it in the large pile of books she had already picked out. All I could do was watch her and her beauty in amazement.

We left the bookstore after she found the hundreds of books she wanted and I stopped on the way at a car dealership to buy a new car. I wouldn't tell Bella then, but the car would be hers when I could trust her to go faster than 20 mph. I got her a dark blue Ferrari that looked almost as stunning as she did. We left it there so I could pick it up with Emmett later so he could also see the new car.

The ride back to Bella's house was very frustrating. Just about the whole ride she barely spook a word. Leaving me to just sit and drive. I felt like at any moment in time that I could reach over and just slightly take a taste. A small taste couldn't be to bad would it? It wouldn't kill her, but it might have scared her away. Leaving me to live for nothing again. Bella wasn't just a human; she was my life. Since that first day at school, the first day that I felt as if there were no possible way for me to be in heaven I knew that my so called life would never be the same. I would be living for this human till the day she would die. And that was how it would be even if she hated me for saving her life every ten seconds. My life was now about nothing more than just her. That is why now as I am still running, I don't know how I could have just walked out on my angel. And I don't know were I am running to, but I do know one thing, no matter what Bella wants, my life will always be about her.

Why I left like that I still do not know, I wish I would have just stayed there with her a little longer to work things out. Even if I was mad about the very stupid thing she wanted to do. The stupidest thing anyone could do. The one thing she wanted most.  
We fought for what seemed hours but was really only minutes. After she would get ready for bed I was going to show her what I had been planning all day today. I was planning on asking her to marry me. I was planning on asking Bella if she wanted to be mine forever, I guess that means I would have to change her then. I am very confused. And the one thing I hate the most is being confused and not knowing what to do. But now I don't know if Bella will ever look at my monster face again. I didn't and still do not want to change her. I know to everyone else that me not wanting to change her seems selfish but to me to change her would be even more selfish. I am running now, and thinking about her beautiful face. All I can think about is what I have just done to hurt her. This whole time I was protecting her from harm, from anything that will come between her and her human life, but now I feel that I have failed. Failed because I have now harmed her, making her salty tears fall because of me. Me, the selfish monster that refuses to change his angel into a monster like himself.  
I should just change, I know that it is what she wants but I cannot bring myself up to it. Killing her incident life would be like eating the last scrap of food in the whole world full of hungrier people than yourself. I just can't imagine myself doing that to her.

And as we were fighting in her room just an hour ago, I knew she was right. She had every right to be changed. I loved her and she loved me. But how could I kill an angel of God. I'm sure he already is very angry with me, what if I was to take her? That is why I left. I left because she was right. I was wrong and I didn't want to be, so I left like a coward loin running from a soft bunny rabbit. A rabbit that was stronger than the lion but didn't have any clue as how much stronger she was.

That very moment in time I stopped running and made the decision. If Bella wanted this as badly as she does, she must really be sure of herself. And I love her, more than anything on this earth or in the heavens. I will change Isabella Swam is she was absolutely sure that it was what she wanted.

I turned around and ran back to Bella's house to apologize to her from my rude believer. But when I got there she wasn't in her room any longer, I listen quietly and could hear the water of her running shower.

I sat on her bed waiting for her to return so I could tell her that I was sorry for what I did.

Before she returned I walked over to her computer that was turned on. She had a new unread e-mail that was from her mother. I opened the letter and began to read it.

The letter had said something about Bella going back to see her mom and stay with her for part of the summer. I couldn't let this happen. There was no way I would let Bella go to her mother's house and be away from me for that long. She would find way too much trouble and get herself hurt. I would have to tell her that she could not go. But would that be wrong? I mean, it's not really any of my part to tell her what she can and can not do. Especially now that she was mad at me.

I heard the water turn off and knew that I would only have a minute till Bella would be upstairs.

But for some reason I suddenly was afraid to see Bella. I could hear her from upstairs. She was crying. And not just a soft little cry, Bella was really crying this time. I felt my dead heart drop and my stomach turn to knots. I had made Bella cry.

I heard her soft foot steps grow louder as she walked up the stairs. I began to get very nervous to see her. Something that I haven't felt in a very long time. I closed the e-mail and marked it as new mail so she wouldn't notice that I read the e-mail. I then opened up her only window in her room and quickly stepped outside so I wouldn't have to face her.

She opened her door and walked slowly to her computer. Her skin was a slight rosy color from her shower that she just got out of. She opened up the new e-mail from her mother.

As she read the letter her facial expression changed. I'm not sure if I changed because if she was happy to leave or if she was upset that her mother had asked her to come and visit her. But it became clear that she wasn't overjoyed.

I would have done anything at that moment in time to hear her innocent thoughts. To know how she really felt. To reach into her mind and find the truth that had been taken hostage from me. But I couldn't.

But when I looked into her face, I could tell that there was something very different in her eyes. Something that I must have done.

So instead of just standing there in the rain watching her and killing myself on the inside because I couldn't hear her beautiful quite thoughts, I just ran home. I ran home to think about what I had just done to Bella, what I had just done to her to make her shed more tears from her small eyes.

And I made the decision to punish myself, that I would not bother Bella anymore that night. I promised myself that I would give her some time not cool down and not be so mad at me. Why do I have to make everything go wrong? Bella could have been getting married to me tonight but I had to ruin it!

A/N: Sorry for the funky set-up. My computer doesn't like me anymore. I think I could cry my eyes out! But while I do so, I need you to review my story to make me feel better! Thanks!


	5. Travis

A/N: This chapter is longer than the others and I would say a lot better! In this chapter Bella meets a new Friend, and let me tell you, he is really hot! Please Review! Please Let us know what you think! Bad or good! But mostly good! Thanks!

Travis

We got to Phil's and my mom's new house in no longer than a half-an-hour. Today like any day in Florida was very sunny and very hot. The house was a lot larger than the house that we had back in Phoenix. It was painted a light buttery yellow and many wild purple flowers bordering the edges of the house. There was a brown picket fence that bordered the large front yard. It was beautiful.

We walked inside and Phil took my suitcase upstairs to my new room. When you first walked into the newly built house you could see right away the living room opening up to a large kitchen. The floor was covered with dark brown hardwood floors and a large flat screen TV sat right next to the fireplace. The house smelt like bacon and eggs probably from earlier this morning.

"WOW mom! It is so big and beautiful! This is your new house?" "Yes, sometimes it feels a little to big with only Phil and I but we both feel in love with it the first time we saw it. Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." I took of my old beat up tennis shoes and walked with her through the kitchen and what looked like another room. It turned out that it was my mom and Phil's; it was large with a bathroom attacked to it. She then led me to a sliding glass door, which led to the backyard. It had many flowerpots with flowers in them but it seemed like they died of lack of water in the hot sun.

"I will be starting dinner soon so if you want you can up to your room and start putting your clothes away before it is ready, it's up the stairs and the second room on the left." I walked up about what seemed like 30 stairs and headed down the long hallway. On the walls there were mostly pictures of my mom and I when I was a baby and a few of her and Phil. I saw that the second bathroom in the house was right across my room. It had two sinks, a glass shower plus a beautiful bathtub that was pearl white.

Once in my room I felt a little more like at home. It was smaller than the rest of the rooms and had a long dresser that stretched across one of the large windows in the corner of the room. My new bed was placed in the center and had a blue thin blanket with small flowers on it. There was white carpet and a light blue paint job that looked like it might have been a baby boy's old room. Across from the bed were two large mirrors that slid open to a walk-in closet. In the opposite corner of the room had a large bookshelf with all of my old books that I had left in Phoenix. Above all, the room was pretty nice and cozy.

I opened my suitcase that Phil had brought upstairs for me and started putting away all of my winter clothes. I would have to ask my mom if we could go to the mall later so I could get some new appropriate clothes for the hot summer.

I flew down the stairs a little to fast but luckily I didn't trip at all. What's for dinner mom?" I set the table and went over to stir what looked like mashed potatoes. "No, you go and sit down and watch some TV with Phil, I am making dinner tonight. We are having BBQ steak, sweat corn and mash potatoes. It will be done in a few minutes so just go sit down and make yourself at home." She took the spoon away from me and I did as she ordered.

Nothing on the television was looked interesting so I looked through some of my old baby photos that were laying on the coffee table. Phil was watching Wheel Of Fortune and was yelling at the unlucky components who were guessing all of the wrong letters. I didn't get through one stack before my mom called Phil and I into the kitchen to have dinner.

It was uncomfortable at first just sitting there next to Phil while my mom was fixing our plates for us but once she sat down, I wished for silence secretly.

"So, how is Charlie?"

"He's fine, but I think I should call him after dinner to let him know that I got here alright. You know what's funny? The house looks exactly the same since the last time I went over there! I think when I get back that I will help him fix the place up. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well that's good, do you have a lot of friends in Forks?"

"Yeah, but mostly I just hang out with the Cullens." Then I realized that I shouldn't have brought that subject up because I felt the salty water trying to break free from my eyes. But I held them back.

"The Cullens? Who are they?" I knew that my mom knew who Edward was but I guess I never told her his last name.

"That's Edward and his family." I reminded myself again not to cry.

"Oh, so are still crushing on him?" My mom's face lit up like a little kid's face would in a candy store. We use to always talk about boys when we lived in Phoenix and you could tell how much she missed the topic since she had no one to talk to about things like that.

"Well,¦ We are dating now, I think we are still. A few days before I came we got into a fight and he walked out. I still haven't got to talk to him." Then all of my hard work went to waste as a small tear fell from my eye.

"What, you are dating him? That is so great! That's your first boyfriend! Oh wait, you think he broke up with you? I will kill that kid if he hurts you." My mother stood up as if Edward was standing right behind and she was going to take a swing at him. I quickly looked over at Phil and noticed that he wasn't really paying any attention to our conversation or my crazy mother.

"Mom, stop. I don't know what happened, like I said I didn't get to talk to him. I was now crying harder but not as much as that night that Edward did leave.

"Are you crying sweaty? Don't cry it will be alright, here why don't you call him?" My mom handed me a phone but I pushed it away.

"Mom I can't call him! I wouldn't know what to say, I'll just wait until he cools off a bit and talk to him later on." I wiped my tears with the napkin placed next to me that I put earlier.

"Oh, ok then are you alright? Tell me what happened. I would have told my mom everything if one; I knew what happened and two, if the fight wasn't about Edward changing me into a Vampire.

"I can't, I mean I don't really know what happened and why he walked out, but he did." And all of that was true. I didn't know why Edward left that day, and why he still hadn't called to make back up. I wished that he would call later on tonight but I knew it was unlikely since he probably still hadn't read my letter or know were I was.

After I finished my dinner, which would be very delicious if I had any appetite at all, I told my mom that I needed to catch up on some sleep. But really, I just needed to be alone for the enormous attention I was getting here.

I remembered how I told my mom that I should call Charlie so I did. But thankfully, no one was home. He was probably out fishing with some of his friends.

I grabbed my small bag of toiletries and walked across the hall to my very large new bathroom. I took a fast hot shower; blow dried my hair, and brushed my teeth maybe the fastest I have ever in my whole life.

I lay on my lumpy bed and closed my eyes. I stared into darkness for a very long time before I realized, how much I would die on the inside if I wouldn't be with him forever. I just now realized how much I depended on him, his odd yet beautiful laugh, his strong cool arms carrying me to my comfortable bed, how much I needed to have him love me. I needed Edward more than I needed oxygen to live. I would rather die than be apart from him. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to call him. I wanted to more than ever but I was afraid. Afraid that his answer would not be what I wanted, that he might still be upset with me. Or that I would have to figure out that we really did break up.

But I didn't want to break up with Edward. And till now I always thought that he felt the same way, he always told me how before I came into his life he never really lived, and that he never would let anything harm me. But what he was doing to me right this moment was harming me. I was just lying there, staring at nothing. Not even tears would come to my eyes and I missed the coolness that they brought to me when my face was this hot.

I finally gave up on thinking about what I should or could do for Edward and I and thought how I should really get some sleep before I turned into a plastic doll. Since that was how I felt. I felt like a plastic doll that couldn't do anything but wait, wait until her owner would save her some the empty self and play with her. I didn't want to be a plastic doll one bit.

I woke up to a soft whisper in ear that made my hair on my arms spike up. "Bella wake up, I made you some breakfast." As I opened my weak eyes and looked out my window I saw how the sun was barely up making the ski still look a purple color. When I was in forks Charlie never once woke me up, and at that very minute I wish I were at Forks so I wouldn't have to get out of my hard bed. My mom was sitting next to me already showered and dressed for the day. I remembered my mom has always been a morning person.

"Um, ok my just let me sleep for a few minutes more." I turned on my side waiting until my mom would leave and let me get some more sleep.

"No Bella, we have a long day today. We are going to have a Mother Daughter day. We can go to the beach or go for a little shopping. And then…"

"Ok Mom I'm up! Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be down in a sec.!"

"Good, I'll see you later." My mom then left me finally. I knew that she would be waiting impatiently downstairs so I decided not to fall back to sleep. I brushed my teeth very slowly and walked down stairs and sat down in the chair next to my mom. She had made pancakes and toast.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine." I lied. I couldn't tell my mom that the only thing that I did last night was think about Edward and how much I wished he would call me to tell me everything would be alright and that he would never break up with me.

"That's good. What should we do today?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, since I have been living in Forks for awhile all I have now are winter clothes. Maybe we could go to the mall or something." Maybe it would get my mind off of Edward. I needed to have some fun.

"That is an AWESOME Idea! Lets do that. Oh I am so excited! What are you going to get? I think I should get some new clothes too or maybe some stuff at Bath and Body works." I just smiled at my mom as she planed our trip through the mall. I never knew that she missed me that much.

After breakfast I got dressed and my mom took me around town to show me all of her favorite things since the mall wouldn't open for another hour. She showed me were to get the best Ice Cream, were not to go just incase I would want to go underwear shopping while I was here.

It was finally 10:30 and we rushed to the mall. As we got out of the car and quickly walked to the front doors. I don't know why my mom was in such a big hurry, today was only Tuesday and no one goes to the mall on Tuesday.

First we went to JC Penny's and PacSun to get some new cute and summer clothes for me. I had a lot more fun than I thought I would shopping with my mom, and she got me tons of clothes. More than she should have, but I knew that she hadn't had anyone to spoil since I had been gone.

"I am going to go the Bath and Body Works, you can come or if you want, go look somewhere else?"

"I think I will just go find a bookstore and see if there are anything good. I will meet you in a few minutes."

"Ok that sounds good, I will only be awhile, don't go to far." And I started looking for the bookstore. Thankfully the mall wasn't too hard your way in and It wasn't to long of a walk.

I went in and started looking at some books from my favorite authors. I came across a novel that looked very good from the cover. I began reading the back and found out that it was a romantic novel. However this wasn't just Cinderella finding her prince, it was something much sadder. On the back of the book it read:

Jordan and I had been friends ever since our mothers were both pregnant with us. And once we were born Jordan and his mother would always come over to my house and we would have play dates. Then when Jordan and I were in 5th grade my life changed forever. My best friend had kissed me wile I was playing on the monkey bars, and ever since then Jordan and I have been more than just best friends.  
On a sunny day after the last day of our junior year, Jordan had decided that he wanted to take out his new Motorcycle for a quick ride. But it was his first time driving it and when a cement truck is turning into your lane, I'm sure that the cement truck would have won against any one. In a flash of an eye I had lost my best friend and the love of my life. Now all I can do is wait, wait for him to come back from the hospital. Everyone saws that he will never come, but some how I know he will.

After reading that I don't know how anyone could not cry. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen my boyfriend in over a week or just that I felt for the character Julia. How her boyfriend of six years just die in a motorcycle accident, and she was now in denial. What would I do if anything happened to Edward? Surely I started to cry.

"Hi, are you ok?" A deep voice from behind me called out. I thought it might have been just the manager of the bookstore so I didn't bother wiping away my streaming tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a great book.." But it wasn't any manager. Standing behind me was a very tall, tan and cute boy staring at me.

"Oh, are you sure you are all right? My name is Travis." His skin was such beautiful color. I hadn't seen tan skin in almost over a year so it seemed like a rare piece of Jewry standing in front of me. His hair was medium length, and dark brown. At the ends were small little curls that covered his invisible ears. He looked maybe my age, with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok. My name is Isabella."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name, so do you live here Isabella?"

"No, not really. I'm just staying for a wile visiting with my mom, I live in Washington." Travis walked over closer to me and helped me up from were I was sitting when I was reading the depressing book. I stood up and realized how tall he really was. He was maybe 6â€™4â€ and possible still growing. If I didn't love Edward so much I would wish that I would have a chance with this guy. However, I loved Edward more than ever, maybe I should call him when I get back to my mom's house. I missed him terribly now since I was standing by this gorgeous boy, named Travis.

"Well, that's far from here! Are you still in school?"

"In Washington it's summer break but when I get back I will be a senior."

"Really? That is so cool so will I. Are you hungry?"

"Um yeah, why?" I just meet this guy and he was asking if I was hungry? If you ask me it was a little weird. But I couldn't lie I was really hungry since I had breakfast at the crack of dawn this morning.

"Good, do you want to have so lunch with me in the food court?" I didn't see any trouble with having lunch with him so why not? I mean, it wasn't like it was a date. I just meet him.

"Sure." I put back the book that I was reading since I knew it would only make me more depressed on my trip without my superman.

He walked me to the food court, which was all the way on the other side of the mall. On the way we made some small talk. To me Travis seemed a little too friendly.

"So, what do you think you will get?"

"I don't know. What kind of food is there?"

"Well just about everything, there's McDonalds, pizza places, Taco Bell, Mexican food, Chinese food, and some great places to get shakes."

"Well, what are you getting?" I have hoping he would get something to eat also. So I wouldn't have to sit there with him staring at me wile I was eating. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be that bad since that is what Edward would always have to do.

"I think I will get some pizza. The pizza here is the best!"

"Ok, I guess I will get that too. How much farther is it?" It felt like we were walking forever. I didn't notice till just now how big the mall really was.

"We're here." Just then we pasted the corner and we walked into the food court. It was much bigger and had many more foods to choose from then the mall in Port Angeles or in any of the malls in Washington.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said there was a lot to choose from!" He just laughed and we walked over and found a clean small table to sit at. He had me sit there while he went and grabbed some pieces of pizza for the both of us to share. When he got back he had two drinks full of soda, four slices of pizza and some chocolate cake.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all, well I guess you can pay me back with something else."

"Something like what?"

"Like a date to dinner this Friday night. Do you have any plans?"

"Um…" How could I go out on a date with Travis when I just meet him 20 minutes ago and I have a boyfriend? "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well it's ok. I guess we can just go as friends then."

"Ok I don't think I have anything planed. I will have to ask my mom though to see if she was planning anything for us to do." I then remembered how my mom had told me to not go far. And I was sure going to the food court with a boy I didn't even know was in her vocabulary as FAR.

"So, who's the lucky guy you call your boyfriend?"

"He lives in Washington."  
"Well, what's his name?" I wasn't sure if I should tell him Edward's name, but I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be any harm.

"His name is Edward."

"So, how long have you been dating?"

"Why do you want to know?" My voice sounded very shy and weak, I needed to call my mom before she called the police looking for me.

"I just want to know, a little curious I guess."

"A while now, I have to call my mom she is probably looking for me, do you have a cell phone or know were a pay phone is?"

"Yeah, I have a cell phone. Here you go." I dialed my mom's cell phone number quickly hoping I wouldn't be to late.

"Hello?" Thankfully my mother's voice didn't seem worried.

"Hi mom this is Bella."

"Were are you calling me from?"

"I met this guy in the book store and we are having lunch, I wasn't sure if you would be looking for me or not."

"Oh, you just got here and you already are hanging out with guys. What happened to the old Bella?"

"Trust me mom she is still here, I am just having lunch. Are you still shopping?"

"Yes but I'm about to pay. Do you want me to meet you there."

"No, I'll come to you. I'll be there in a minute.

"Ok, bye." I handed back the cell phone to Travis.

"Are you leaving?" Travis sounded a little upset probably since I was leaving so quickly.

"Yeah I have to, my mom is ready to leave. Sorry."

"It's ok, are you still up to Friday? I'll give you my number if you are."

"Yeah I guess I will go. Where are we going?"

"That will be up to you. Over the next few days look for a nice restaurant that you would like to go to. Once you know give me a call and we can finish our plans." He handed a small piece of paper with a number on it.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye Isabella."

"You can call me Bella, bye." I then walked away trying to find my way back to where my mom said she was. When I found her she was covered in at the least ten large shopping bags.

We then walked out to the car and put all of the bags into the trunk. All of the bags barley fit into the small place, which they were being placed in. Thankfully, my mom said nothing about my new admirer so it gave me time to really think about him. Travis was a very cute boy that just came into a bookstore to talk to a funny looking girl. And never the less, why would he ask a girl out onto a date? And why would it be me? It seemed like ever since I left Phoenix, my love life has been very different. Also, I have no idea why he was even in the bookstore to begin with. To start, he didn't even look like a guy that would ever pick up a book and read it.

We arrived back at the house in no time and I went up to my room to put away all of my new clothes. I folded all of the shorts and hung up all of the cute tank tops that I had just got.

Once I was finished I argued with myself for about an hour whether or not I should call Edward. I became so desperate with myself that I even grabbed a piece of paper and made a small list on the pros and cons on calling him. I finally reasoned with myself and decided to call him after my hand started to feel like it would fall off.

It was maybe at the least forty times that I called Edwards home number and maybe a thousand more times his cell phone. After the first few times I became very angry with him since he wouldn't answer any of his phones. I felt as if he was ignoring me or just trying to drive me crazy.

The rest of the day I did just about nothing. I sat around and talked with my mom as we watched boring soap operas. My mom looked as if she was enjoying herself a lot though so I couldn't complain too much.

As the telephone rang I fell as if I were going to jump out of my skin. I prayed to God that it would be Edward on the other line finally returning my calls.

But God must have not have been on my side that day since it was only someone from my mothers work.

"Oh, ok.. Yeah I guess I could come in for a few hours. All right I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye." My moms voice was very solemn when she got off of the phone. "Bella, I have to run to work for a few hours, one of the girls that works there is sick today and they need me to cover for her, will you be all right all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"OK then, I have to go, I love you." My mom ran out the door and drove off. She seemed as if she was in a hurry so I didn't say anything after that.

Just then I heard a quiet but very annoying sound. At first I thought that I was just hearing things but after five minutes of the ringing noise I got up and started looking for were it was coming from.

In my mom's room on her nightstand was here small and what looked like new cell phone.

I ran up and answered it hoping that it would be someone not to crazy on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is there someone by the name Bella there?"

"Yes this is her, who is this? Suddenly I wished that I hadn't answered my mothers shinny cell phone.

"Hey Bella, this is Travis. From the mall, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Oh, Hi? How did you get my moms cell phone number?"

"You called your mom from my cell phone remember? I just looked at my call list and called your moms cell phone hoping that you would be there. Thankfully you answered."

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I have kind of happy that he called. I felt very strange just sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Well every since this morning I can't stop thinking about you Bella. Do you think we can go to the movies or something? It would be a lot of fun!"

"Travis, I'm sorry, I have a boy friend remember? I can't hurt him."

"I know you have a boyfriend. But it doesn't mean I can't hang out with you does it? I really need to see you, please."

"Ok, I guess, what movie do you want to see? I don't know what is playing here. Whatever is fine with me."

"Um, I don't know either. How about we meet at the movie theater at the mall that we just went to and we can find something to watch. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Um, my mom isn't here she is at work or something. I don't know if I could come."

"What time will she get back?"

"She said a few hours."

"Ok, why don't I just pick you up and we could go to the movies and be back before your mom gets home from work?" This was kind of a bad idea. If anything were with Edward for a year almost made me think a little harder about danger. But he wasn't here, and he wasn't helping me think. I said I would go.

I gave Travis the address of my mom's house and he was at the front door not to long after I got off of the phone with him. But before he came I changed into some of the new clothes that I had just gotten. To tell the truth, I looked really good for someone that felt like crap. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hey, this is a really nice place! Are you ready to go?" Travis had also changed, and had maybe some really funny smelling cologne on. It smelled nothing like my beautiful Edward that hadn't even tried to smell good.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." I had also got a new purse when I went to the mall today. We walked outside and then into Travis's car.

"So, you look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." His constant flirting was making me feel very uncomfortable. We arrived back to the mall and Travis tried to run fast enough to open my door before I could climb out of it. He failed.

"Sorry, I was going to get that for you." As he said this I began to laugh historically. Edward would have never failed with his speed, it seemed very funny to be that he tried to open my door. But I don't think he understood the joke. "What's so funny?" A bit of hurt fell across his face. Travis was a good guy, so I began to feel really bad.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny. It's just… never mind, what movie are we seeing again?"

"I don't know. Remember, we were suppose to decide when we got inside."

"Oh, right." As we got inside we walked over to the theater and looked at what was playing. Nothing really exciting if you would ask me. Only action and horror movies like Mission impossible 3, and a new version of Dracula. Hmm… maybe that might be worth seeing sometime with Edward… that is if he ever calls me back.

We decided on a movie and grabbed some popcorn and candy. Thankfully, this time Travis hadn't tried to pay for everything.

Travis and then walked into the movie theater and sat down next to each other in a middle row where no one else could be found.

As the movie started I realized that being in a dark room with Travis in a row with anyone was a bad idea. The commercials covered the screen and as they did so did the flirting.

"Come a little closer baby." Travis wrapped his long arm around my cool freezing shoulder. I quickly grabbed his arm and placed it back into his lap.

"Travis stop, please." I was suddenly a little scared of what Travis would do next to get me to like him. As soon as I placed his arm back onto his lap, Travis moved his hand to my leg and rubbed it as if it were a magic bottle and he wanted his three wishes. "TRAVIS! I said a little louder but still in a quit whisper.

"Yes Baby, what can I get you? Do you need some more popcorn? Or do you want some more Skittles? Here I will go get you some more." Travis stood up quickly and walked out of the theater to get me some more popcorn or candy. But the movie hadn't even started and I didn't even buy any popcorn. But I was happy he was gone.

A few moments later Travis came running back with an extra large popcorn and what looked like six bags of candy.

"Why did you buy all of that?" "Shhh baby, the movie is starting. I got this for you so you want have to get up later on." Just then a felt a warm object back on my cool skin. Travis had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and was holding my body way to close to his than I would I wanted.

"Travis, let go of me." I struggled to get free but his grip just grew stronger.

"Honey, please be quite the movie is starting. And stop moving so much."

"TRAVIS!" This time when I yelled out his name it was not a quiet whisper "Let go of me… NOW!" I struggled more to get his arms off of me but it still hadn't done any good.

"Here this might make you fell better." Just then Travis leaned over and had tried to kiss me, but something stopped him. It looked like a very big tall dark and big man. The man grabbed Travis and literally pushed him to the floor causing his soda to spill all over Travis's shirt. Everything went by so fast that I barely saw it and neither did anyone else.

"Lets go, NOW!" This time it was the big man talking and it was to me.

"Me?" I jumped up from my seat quickly, knocking over the large popcorn that Travis had just bought.

"Yes you! Now come on." The big man grabbed my hand and ran to the exit. It was hard for me to keep up so I fell a few times, but thankfully the big mysterious man helped me in time.

"Where are you taking me?" my voice was loud and strong, not like the weak Bella that was in the movie theater. "Stop for a second, I'm tried." But that didn't get the strong man to stop running; instead he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He then picked up speed as if we were in a car. But we weren't. I could still feel the cool breeze on my rosy cheeks.

"Bella, close your eyes." I did as ordered and shut my eyes tightly. And could smell his familiar scent. Wait.

"Edward?"

A/N: So that's all for now… I think it's long enough. The next chapter will be up soon! Bye!


	6. Reasoning

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter after Travis hope you guys all love or at least like it cause if you don't, I might cry! Jessica & Elyse

Reasoning

"Edward?" I had asked.

"Yes Bella?" He responded in a normal voice with no emotion in it at all. He then softly placed me back onto the ground to examine me.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I needed to talk to you." I couldn't understand how he could say all this like nothing had happened what so ever. Not to long ago was the biggest fight the two of us had ever gotten in to and there he was just standing there. Making me really upset. I don't know why I was mad right now, but I know I had a good reason to be if I were really mad at him. I cried myself to tears just last night because I hadn't heard from my boyfriend in so long. I was beginning to think that I had just made everything about him up.

"You wanted to talk to me, then why didn't you just pick up your phone when I called you 60 million times yesterday!"

"One Bella, you only called me about 40 times, and two I was a little busy at the time. And besides, do you think I could possibly EVER forget your scent? Come on Love, give me more credit than that." I made the mistake that I always seem to make by looking up into his big, bright, beautiful topaz eyes. When I did, I melted. He had that look like the world could be falling apart around him and all that he would care about is me. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and put my head down on his stone chest. As I did so he wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled his head against my shoulder.

"Why did you go then?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"If I didn't go I knew that I would give in to what you wanted, and I didn't want to be wrong for once. I can't just take everything that you have away from you. I can't condemn you to an eternity of being a wannabe human! Being a vampire is just against the laws of nature! And besides, I love you too much to do that to you."

"But if you love me wouldn't you want to spend eternity with me?" I asked this is a small timid voice trying not to upset him again because I didn't think I could survive another day without him.

"**Ok. Bella, Alice had a…" he looked up at the people walking in and out of the mall who could very easily hear us. "A feeling, so I don't think that I'll be betting against her much longer."** He said the last part in a slight upset voice. I turned around to see Travis standing there wondering what was going on.

"Bella, who is this? And who in the world do you think you are punk!" He asked"What! Who in the world do you think you are?" Edward tried to take a step forward but I quickly placed my hand onto his hard chest. I was sure right there and then Edward would have torn Travis into shreds for what he had just done to me in the movie theater.

"I told you about him. This is Edward. You know my BOYFRIEND from Washington. Does that ring a bell… at all?" He seemed to struggle on what to say. He took a deep breath in and tried to relax. But then something happened that none of us expected. A girl ran up from behind Edward and me and jumped into Travis's arms and kissed him fully on the lips. As I looked over at Edward I saw how deeply he was staring at Travis. I could see the hatred and I knew that we needed to leave.

"CINDY! You're back!" He started to twirl her around and kissed a tall skinny blonde girl. I just gawked and Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Maybe I should have made an entrance like that. I would have loved to see you have react like that."

"Probably, but then I would have feinted. And then I would have yelled at you for making me feint and then I'd yell at you for leaving me to be alone for FOREVER!"

"Bella, I could never leave you alone for any period of time. For the past week and a half, I've been following you everywhere you went. Now that I think about it that does sound pretty stalkerish if you ask me." He admitted.

"Oh, so you just decided you didn't want to do anything when I cried my heart out countless times! Or that you just decided you wanted to be with me since I went out with another guy as FRIENDS? HOW RUDE COULD YOU BE?" I yelled this a lot louder than I originally had planned. His response was well, amazing. He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. It surprised me at first and there WERE stars and stripes everywhere. But after I got over the shock I kissed him back. Normally when I do, he pulls back, it being too much for him. But today, no not today, he went head on.

When he finally pulled back, I could only say three little words that seemed to do magic. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." When he said this he leaned in and kissed me again, but gently this time. We better get you back home before your mom gets back from work." I nodded and turned around to face Travis.

"Travis! I'm going home with Edward, I don't need a ride home or anything from you!"

"Whatever." came his muffled voice behind Cindy's lips. I grabbed Edward's hand and he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and then got in himself. Starting his car, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. That's when it dawned on me. He said that he wasn't going to bet against Alice for much longer. That means he is going to change me!

"Edward?" I loved saying his name now that I knew that everything was right between us again.

"Yes Love?" he answered.

"When you said you weren't going to bet against Alice for much longer, does that mean you're going to change me?"

"I don't know Bella. Alice has seen a lot of things involving you. Some you were changed, some you weren't. But the ones that you weren't, you were dead, and I was miserable. If I were to change you Bella, you'd have to be sure that this is what you wanted; for eternity.

"I already know that is what I want. I want to be with you, forever. No matter what happens, what I'm giving up or no matter how much pain, I'm willing to go through it, just to be with you. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, but I don't think I'm ready to do that to you. But if I change my mind, and you can talk to Alice about changing my mind, you'll be the first one to know. I promise. Why are you smiling like that? Are you ok? You're crying." That's when I realized that I was smiling like an idiot and that I was so happy that I started to cry.

"I'm ok! I just always wanted you to consider it. But now you're actually really thinking about it!" I looked out the window to see that we were at my mom's house. I looked at the sky to see that it was a perfectly sunny day too.

"Edward, if you don't mind me asking, how are you here I mean, how are you outside? It's a beautiful day." My question made no sense but he would understand it.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that I'd do anything for you?" He climbed out of his seat and raced over to open my door even before I realized that he had left the car, he must be trying to set records for himself; that's the only explanation. He helped me out of the car, and looked in my driveway to see my mom's car.

"Time to meet the mother again" he said.

"Schnikes! She's going to kill me! I complained.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let that happen." He reassured me by taking my hand in his again and walking confidently towards the door. After realizing that I didn't want to go in, he nudged me, giving me no choice. I opened the door fearing the worst."Mom! I'm home!" I heard footsteps running down the beautiful stairs."ISABELLA SWAN DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! You had me so worried, I didn't know where you were, you didn't call me OR Phil, and you didn't leave a note what were you thinking?" She said in a tone that wasn't quite yelling. After her frantic worrying, she noticed Edward."Oh, Edward, what are you doing here?" She said this WAY too over protectively.

"I'm here to talk to Bella about our problems and confront them. Hopefully without Bella breaking anymore of her bones." Gesturing the leg that once held a cast from the James Incident."Oh, well as long as you work things through." Sometimes my mom could be so simple.

"We already did." I interjected.

"Well good. So Edward, how would you like to stay the rest of the summer with us?"

"What?" I goggled. Could she really mean that? I would love to have Edward stay for the summer. But sometimes he would have to hunt, and how bout when he didn't sleep or eat, or maybe when he caused traffic jams by walking down the street!

"Sure. Why not?" He answered this in a voice that sounded like there were no problems to be had in the universe. "I would have to call... My dad first though.""No problem," My mom said. "Let me handle it." He wrote down the number of Carlisle's cell phone number, and if he didn't pick up, the hospital number, asking at the same time to talk to him after Renee. After she left to go call him, Edward faced me, taking my hands.

"Edward," I whispered, "you know you can't stay! You have to hunt, you won't eat or sleep, and you'll cause traffic accidents by walking outside." "Don't worry" he said "everything will work out." Then he kissed me again, for the 3rd time that day. 'Yes!' I thought 'the Bella and Edward Summer of Love is back on!'

A/N: So let me know what you think! It's not that long since It's really late at night. Well please review!

P. S. The little purple button STILL does do magic!

P.P.S.: REMEMBER THE PART IN BOLD…YOU'LL WANT TO REMEMBER IT FOR LATER…JUST DON'T TELL ANYBODY! IT'S A SECRET!


	7. AN it's cool so read it!

A/N: Hey ya'll we'd just like to thank all of our reviewers. And we just put this in cause we thought it'd be cool. Don't worry… much more of Never Ending Love is on the way! Make sure to read our other ones (if you want to) Secrets and the one where I don't know it's name yet… but it's really cool. I can't tell you about it yet cause it would give it all away. Well, have a fantisleastic day!

Love,

Elyse and Jessica!

P.S. We feel like we're an infomercial. Don't you think we sound like one? Keep reviewing! Please! I'm begging you! So yah… bye!


	8. Another Day with Edward

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for all of the great reviews! They are really what keeps me writing! Please continue to review! Chapter 7 will be more of Edward and Bella…So here it is!

Just another day…with Edward.

I grabbed Edward's cool hand and held it in mine. I had missed him so much the last week I thought that I wouldn't have made it another day without his beautiful loving face. We walked to the living room and I sat on his lap, like we use to do when we were at his house, and watched my mom as she sat down next to me.

"So are you sure you are not going to hurt my baby again? You don't even know how upset she was! You hurt her a lot Edward! I thought you were better than that! Her crying at night drove Phil and I crazy…we didn't know what to do, or how to help her." I know my mom was just trying to protect me but she was yelling at Edward.

"Mom!"

"It's ok Bella, you mother has every right to be mad or upset with me. Renee, what I did to Bella was very immature and to tell the truth, not myself. I haven't been myself lately…I have been having to help my brothers and sisters with difficult things and try to sort out my problems at the same time. I am very truly sorry for what I did to my Bella and I ask you and her to forgive me. I love her and I will never do anything to harm her again. I know what I want in life now, and it is all about your daughter."

My mother just stared at Edward, and looked at me again; she leaned over to me and softly whispered into my ear. "Bella, were in the world did you find this God like boy? He is so perfect, I don't know how anyone could be mad at him, how does he _do_ that." I looked over at Edward and could hear his normal soft chuckle. He had heard everything my mom said even though I had barley heard it.

" I am going to make dinner, Edward would you like to stay for dinner with us?" My mother stood up and started to walk to the kitchen waiting for Edward's answer.

" I would be delighted to stay, Thank you." And before I could ask Edward what the heck he was thinking, he put a finger to my mouth. "Sh, everything will be fine Bella. Go upstairs and get washed up for dinner." Then very quietly Edward spook again. "I love you so much." He kissed my cheek and sat me up so I could attempt to walk upstairs.

"I love you too." I went upstairs as I was told and when I got up to my room I lied on my bed. For some reason tears were flowing down my face. I was so happy to have Edward back that I began to cry!

"Why in the world are _you_ crying? Bella please don't be upset…do you want me to leave?" Edward was now in my room with me and looked very, _very _confused.

"Edward, no! Don't leave, I am not upset. I am just so happy that you are here with me. Without you Edward, I wasn't Bella. I really am fine, it's ok!" I was now a little embarrassed since I was crying for what seemed like no reason. So my white cheeks flushed to a rosy red.

"You are so funny, don't scare me like that. I thought you where still mad at me." Edward sat down on the bed next to me.

"No, I was never mad. I could never be mad at you. Just confused about why you left me without any explanation. I love you Edward." I raped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"And I love you. Now get ready before you mother comes up and changes her mind about me over for dinner." Edward then disappeared into thin air. I changed my clothes into something more suited for dinner, and then ran downstairs to see what my mom and Edward were doing.

When I walked into the kitchen Edward was helping my mom make dinner. They were laughing about something, as I walked over to Edward he picked me up and spun me around.

"Edward, what are you doing!" Suddenly my stomach turned to knots and more than anything I wanted down.

"Go sit at the table, your mother and I will be therein a second." He place me back onto the hard but what seemed like heavenly floor.

"No it's ok I can help. I want to help I haven't done anything since I have been here." My stomach started to come back to normal.

"And that's a good thing! You are always working to hard, now go sit." Edward softly pushed me toward the table and went back to talking to my mom. At least _they_ were having fun.

I sat at the table for no longer than five minutes before Edward came into the dinning room and handed me a plate full of food.

"Wow Edward, this is a lot of food! You know I can't eat all of this."

"Just eat what you can." In Edward's other hand was a smaller plate with a very small amount of food, everything was cut and into smaller bits.

"So Bella, have you talked to Charlie yet?" My mom sat down at the table across from Edward and I.

"I tried a few days ago but he wasn't home." I totally forgot about Charlie now that Edward was here.

"Oh, well I guess I will call him for you later on tonight."

"Thanks…..where's Phil?" I had noticed earlier that he didn't come back from work the same time as he normally did.

"He had to work late tonight, but I think he will be home soon. So Edward, how's everything with our family?"

"Good I guess, it's just been a little crazy for awhile. But everything pretty much is fine."

"That's good. I never got to meet your other brothers and sister, how many are there?" My mom and Edward's relationship had obviously had a turn around.

"There is me, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice."

"Wow I didn't know that there were that many of you." By then Edward had taken about three bites of the food that he had on his plate. I knew that he would have to caught it all up soon, but I was happy that he would do this for me. It really made my mom happy so it made me happy.

"Yeah, would you mind if I used your phone? My cell phone's battery died."

"Oh no. Not at all." My mom handed Edward the house phone.

"Are you calling your Dad Edward?"

"Yes, I told him I would call him. How did you……never mind." Edward walked into the living and called his Dad.

"Bella, would you help me clear the table please?"

"Sure." I grabbed Edward's and my plate and walked over to the sink where I began to wash the dishes that where used to make dinner. " Thank you for letting Edward stay for dinner Mom, everything was great."

"Good I'm glad. Edward can come over anytime. By the way, when did he get into town? And how did he know where we lived?"

"I left him a letter before I flew down, I think he got into town just this afternoon." I knew that Edward was here this whole time but I didn't think my mom would have taken the news as well as I did.

"He must be tired then. That might be why he has those purple rings under his eyes."

"Bella, could I talk to you for a second?"

"yeah…" I walked into the living room where Edward was standing. " Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Just I need to know how much longer we are staying so I can make some plans."

"Um, I think I should stay a few more days to spend some more time with my Mom and Phil but not to long. What are you planning?" Edward didn't answer me, he just spook back into the phone.

"A few more days….just be patient Alice….I know….you're going to say something!…..fine! Bella, Alice would like to talk to you." Edward handed me the large telephone."

"Hello."

"Bella! I have missed you so much! Is everything alright there? I saw a boy and……"

"Everything is fine Alice, how is it there? Is Charlie alright?"

"Charlie is fine , he's been fishing a lot."

"That's what I thought." I walked away from Edward to try to get Alice to tell me what he was doing without Edward finding out. " What is he planning?" I whispered into the phone.

"Bella I can't tell you…he will kill me. But I will tell you this, you will love it! Shot…Bella he's coming talk about something else!"

"Um……" Edward took away the phone from my ear and placed it back onto his.

"I knew I couldn't trust you! Who do you think I am? You know I could hear you….whatever…goodbye Alice!"

"Is everything alright in here?" My Mom walked into the living room with a pan and towel in her hand.

"Everything is fine, but I think I better be going now. I need to get some rest, I am going to stay at the hotel a few blocks from here."

"Do you need any money Edward?" My Mom but down the pan and reached into her pocket.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. But I do have a question."

"What is it?" I just stood next to my mother to try to hear the question better because I was sure it was about me.

"Would it be alright is I come early tomorrow morning to pick up Bella?"

"That would be fine but where are you going? And how early is early?" Edward walked over to my mom and handed her a small piece of paper. I stood on my tiptoes to try to read what the paper had said but Edward saw me and covered it before I could read it.

"I will be here at 7:00 in the morning. And whatever you do, don't let this little sneak see what that paper says." My mom turned around and face the other direction so she was facing me and read the letter.

"Aww…Edward that is so sweet! You are such a good guy! I will make sure she is up and ready."

"WHAT DID IT SAY?" I wanted to know what was going on so bad. What was Edward planning to do in the morning? But the better question was, what was he planning on doing when we got there?

"Bella, be good. I will be here in the morning, I love you." Edward walked over to me and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. " I will see you soon." He winked at me and turned to my mother. I wasn't sure what it meant thought. " You have the most important job here, do not let her know what that said no matter what. Thank you for dinner, it was very good."

"Your welcome, thanks for staying." Edward then started to walk to the front door, but he turned and took the paper from my mom's hand.

"So, she will have no way in knowing. I love you Bella!"

"I love you too" I sighed and let him walk out the door. Once I saw his car start to pull put I ran to my mom. "What did it say?"

"Bella, why don't you just go up to your room and get ready for your big day tomorrow. See you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom." I walked upstairs not expecting to see Edward since he was probably trying to get noodles out of his stomach. I grabbed my toothbrush and a towel and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I got back into my room Edward was sitting on my bed looking at the pictures of me when I was a baby that I was looking at the first day I was here.

"There you are, how was dinner?"

"It was alright until I just saw it again….don't go into the backyard for awhile."

"OK" I put my toothbrush away and lied down next to him on my bed.

" I like your other bed better, It was a lot softer." I got under the blankets and let Edward put his arms around my body and felt him smelling my wet hair.

"I've missed having you lay next to me at night, it was very hard to fall asleep without you."

"I know. I saw you and heard you. In the middle of the night you would just begin to cry, as if you where having a bad dream. It killed me to have to just watch you because I knew if I would come to close that I wouldn't be able to walk away again."

"I was having dreams Edward, dreams of you never coming back to me. You leaving me and then not being able to find you because you are dead."

"You know that would never happen"

"But I didn't, I needed you so much."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I just wish I could have been stronger without you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if there was any possible way of you getting hurt or having to leave me I wouldn't be able to live without you for more than a week. I'm pathetic."

"No you are not, don't ever think that. It's my fault for leaving you. Now close your eyes baby, you have a big day ahead of you." The "Big day" I had totally forgot about it!

"That's right! What the heck are you doing? You know I hate surprises! Tell me what you are doing." I turned my body around to try to face him.

"I can't, it's a surprise."

"I promise I won't tell Edward, it will be only our little secret." I started to laugh because I realized how stupid I really sounded.

"You don't even have a clue about how much I have missed you, to finally see the real you again."

"I've missed you too." I then made the same mistake about looking into his dazzling eyes. Then he kissed me, barley touching my warm lips. "Promise me something….Never leave me again.." I said.

"I promise Isabella Swam, that I will never leave the love of my life again."

"I hope that's me..."

"A course that's you now gets some rest." He turned me back onto my side and held me in his arms again."

"I love you..." I began to say but before he could say anything back to me, my eyes fell shut and darkness filled my mind, but I knew what he would have said if I were able to stay awake.


	9. Morning of Surprises

Disclaimer: Imagine this: If we owned Twilight, we'd be running up and down the streets like maniacs, telling everybody we saw that we were better than them because we owned it. That's why Stephenie Meyer does and not us.

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! We've had writers block. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Oh and one last thing… please review.

Disclaimer: I like that word. Disclaimer. Anyway, We don't own any of the Twilight characters. Especially the male vampires… though I wish we did. Also, if we did, we'd be running up and down the streets of town making fun of everybody who didn't own it. We don't own Relient K either or Hawk Nelson (Bring Em' Out).

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Edward. Who was now wearing a tight T-shirt that said Relient K on it. Right away I remembered what he had said yesterday about the 'big day'. I automatically wanted to know what it was.

"Edward, what did you mean by 'big day' yesterday? Don't tell me it's a surprise, cause you know I hate them. " I said, before he could tell me it was a surprise.

"OK then, well, let's just say that I have something to give to yo-" my mother calling my name cut him off.

"BELLA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Gosh! She was more annoying than my annoying alarm clock back in Forks. I groaned.

"I'M AWAKE MOM!" I shouted back downstairs to her. I looked at Edward who was chuckling under his breath at the two of us muttering something at the same time about women waking up. I playfully slapped his chest. He caught my hand and started to kiss it.

"So," I said before he would get to carried away. " What were you going to say before my mother's wake up call?" I asked.

"Well, I was saying that I have something to give to you. But _that _is a surprise. You'd better go downstairs and eat breakfast; your mother is just about to come up here. Meet me outside around noon so I can give you your gift." He told me and then he kissed me softly and left through my window.

Not caring what I was wearing, I walked down the 30 million stares and headed to where I heard my mom's voice talking to Phil.

"Good morning mom, Good morning Phil." I said cheery thinking about what Edward had planned for my "Big Day".

"Good Bella, you're awake! Listen, we're getting together with a couple of friends from work today at the beach. A bunch of kids will be there so we need you to come too." But what happened about the Edward and Bella summer of love? I couldn't just leave Edward when he came back! That would be an awful thing to do.

"But Mom, I have plans with Edward today." I said. I would much rather spend the day with my beloved Edward than go hang out at the beach with a bunch of kids from my mom's work!

"Don't be silly Bella, you see him just about everyday!" She said. How could she tear me apart from Edward when we had just gotten back together?

"What time are we leaving?" I asked, slightly giving in.

"A quarter after noon." Phil answered for my mom.

"Ok, but, Edward is coming over about noon. He says he wants to give me something. I don't know what it is.

"Aw, how sweet! How bout he gives you what he wants to give you, and he can give you a ride to the beach. Is that ok?" My mom asked. I'm glad that she could be easy to persuade sometimes.

"Well it's eleven now so I'm going to go take a shower and get washed up." My mother nodded and I walked back up the 30 million stairs to get my toiletries.

After taking a burning hot shower, I stepped out into the hall and crossed it so I could go to my room. When I stepped in, I saw people that I didn't know where there: Carisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. They all had kind of an awkward look on their faces. I looked down seeing that I was still wearing only my towel because I had forgotten my clothes in my bedroom. My face turned redder than a fire engine, I turned around and walked back out to the bathroom.

'_Oh my gosh!' _I thought! _'That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.' _ All of the sudden, the cell phone in my pajama pants started playing Bring Em Out by Hawk Nelson. That was Edward's cell phone ring tone. Reluctantly I reached down to pick up the phone. I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, we're so sorry. That must have been really embarrassing. But the blush on your face was rather lovely." With that comment, I heard laughter coming from the fellow vampires. This was the only thing I didn't miss when Edward got mad and stormed out. I just stood there, not sure what to say.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said. Not being able to say anything with more syllables than that.

"Are you alright?" It was Alice on the phone now.

"Um, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, anything." She said.

"Could you guys leave so I can go hide under my blankets for the rest of my life?" I said really wanting to go do that. I was so embarrassed.

"No, but we could leave so you can get changed." She said making a deal.

"Alright, I guess that works… but I would rather hide under my blankets." I said. She just laughed. I could hear the others laughing even without the phone. They were being rather loud. Didn't they know that my parents were here?

"Go get dressed Bella, we'll just see you later. Except for Edward, he'll be here in about 15 minutes." She said.

"Ok." I said still being embarrassed, my face getting redder by the second. "Bye"

"Bye Bella!" She hung up the phone. I just stared at it and then hung up. I quickly put my pajamas back on just in case.

Cautiously, I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I looked around and nobody was there.

I cooled down and I walked to my closet to find something perfect for what Edward was going to give me, and something that was perfect for the beach at the same time. I finally decided on a new white halter that had both thick and thin blue stripes running diagonally and went down to about my mid thigh. I also grabbed a pair of jean Capri's and light blue flip-flops. I quickly brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. But nobody was down there. I looked around for my mom and Phil but they were nowhere to be found. I walked into the kitchen and I found a note. The note read:

Bella,

Phil and I got a call from my work asking for help to set

Up for the party today. So can Edward give you a ride? You know my cell phone number incase you need to call in an

Emergency. Love you!

Love,

Mom!

Well that's just peachy. I guess I could get a ride from him, even though I would be so super embarrassed the whole time going to the beach. I just grabbed a bagel, ate it, and then brushed my teeth. After I did that, I walked into my room wondering what way Edward was going to come in. But I didn't have time to think about it, because there he was, just laying there on my bed.

"Hi Bella" he said seductively, with a wide grin on my face.

"Hi" I said, slightly confused about his behavior.

"You looked irresistible in that towel." He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

"You pervert!" I turned around quickly and kissed him fully on the lips. He wasn't expecting that, but he kissed me back. After a short period of time without being able to breath, I pulled away looking him in the eye.

"So, what was that you wanted to give me?" I asked in wonder.

"Come on, I'll show you." He took my hand in his and led me out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Outside there was…his dark blue Ferrari that I loved.

"Your dark blue Ferrari." I said. Woohoo! What was so special about that? I mean I was there when he bought it.

He turned to me. "Not my dark blue Ferrari, your dark blue Ferrari." He said. It took me a minute to process what he had just said. When I finally found out, I screamed and threw my arms around him.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" I yelled. He just smiled at me.

"Nope, it's all yours. But- that was only the first part. You have to wait later for the second." He walked around the car, and opened the driver's seat for me. I was there in an instant. The inside of the car was so cool! It had seats made of leather, which had seat warmers, a sunroof, a sweet surround sound stereo system, and my favorite, little pink fuzzy dice to go under the rear-view mirror. Once he had gotten in on the other side, he handed me the keys. I took them and put them into the ignition. Then let my hand fall to my lap.

"What is it?" Edward asked while being concerned.

"You shouldn't have bought this for me." I said, I hated it when they bought me stuff; I was just too excited before to turn it down.

"Well what else am I going to do with all the money? We give almost all of it away to other charities, and it still leaves a lot of money to do nothing with. Besides, if you don't accept this gift, there is no way that you'll accept the next gift. And you HAVE to accept that one, my _life _depends on it." He explained to me.

"Alright." I agreed. "Are you coming to the beach with me?" He nodded. "Well, does my mom know?" I asked again. He in return just nodded. "Well then, let's go." I turned on the car and the two of us were off headed towards the beach.


	10. Beach Trip

Be mine forever

I rolled down the tinted window and watched the road slowly disappear as the wind carried my smooth brown hair and stuck to my cool cheek.

As I looked out of the passenger window where there once were large green trees flying by, I thought of something that I had only thought about when my mother and I still lived alone and we would talk about my life once I turned 18.

While my mother and I would watch movies and eat as much candy as possible on Friday nights, we would also talk about if I would want to go to Collage or even how many children I would want when I would have my 39th birthday. But some of those nights my mother and I would also talk about the day that I would get married to the love of my life. I was going to get married somewhere magical, as my mom would put it. A place that would bring me happiness and that I could never forget.

I wanted something better than just getting married in a church or under a chapel. I wanted something prefect. And as I sat next to Edward in the speeding car and Edward held my hand in his cool hand, I thought of if I would really get to marry the love of my life one day.

That was what Edward was to me really, the love of my life. I could not imagine myself with any other person or any other life at all. The task seemed impossible to me. I wanted to know if I would ever get to marry Edward or if he was too afraid to change me still.

"Edward." I looked at his beautiful face.

"Yes Bella?"

"Happy Anniversary!" I handed him a small box that held a brand new golden watch that I had bought when I went to the mall the first week that I flew to Florida.

"I hope you don't think I forgot, happy anniversary too baby! This is so nice, where did you get it?"

"I got it when I went to the mall not to long ago. I saw it and it almost made me cry because for some reason it reminded me of you. I had to buy it hoping that maybe it would help me feel better."

"Why don't I remember you going to the mall?"

"I don't know?"

Before we could talk any longer the smooth black road turned to sandy and bumpy my daydreams left my mind and I flew back to reality. Edward got out of the car and came around and opened mine.

"Thank you Bella. I love it. You will love you gift(s) as well!" The happiness in his voice made me feel a lot better about myself getting married some time soon.

"You're welcome; you didn't tell me that you got me more than one thing."

"I didn't need to, it's wouldn't have mattered if you gave me a gift or not."

"Are you ready to do this?" I dropped the subject and tried to change it to something that wouldn't end up in a small argument.

"I think so, how many children did you say there were going to be here?"

"I don't know it's for my mothers work so hopefully not to many." Edward grabbed my hand again and we walked side by side to the balloons and the smell of burning hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Bella! You came, I am so happy are you hungry?"

"Sure." I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want my mother to get upset that I wouldn't eat some of the food that they all had made.

"Oh hey Edward, would you like something also? Trust me there is plenty!"

"No thank you, I had some _food _before I picked Bella up."

"Ok, if you get hungry anytime just help yourself." I grabbed a hamburger and some BBQ chips and Edward and I walked down near the shore and sat on a skinny and hard log so I could feed the seagulls my food.

"When are you going to tell me what you are planning? You know you are killing me!"

"You know that I could never do that to you, I just want today to be special."

"I know you and I both thing that hanging out at this boring party isn't special." I continued to feed the birds my bun and chips.

"Every day is special for me if I get to be with you Bella, always remember that. I love you and will do anything for you even if we have to do this before our other plans tonight." Edward leaned over and kissed me on my cheek near my left ear.

"I love you too Edward." For awhile Edward and I watched the tide come closer and closer to us before we got up because the small log that we were sitting on was beginning to hurt my butt.

"Are you ready to leave this weird party and show me my surprise yet?" I asked Edward feeling as if I couldn't wait another minute to know what he was planning to give me.

"Only if you are Bella, do you want to tell your mom where you will be?"

"Yeah just stay right here I will be right back" I ran up a pile of sand and meet up with my mom. I told her that Edward was planning something special for me and that I would be home not too late. I hugged her goodbye and ran back to Edward.

He was standing in the same exact spot with the same exact expression on his face was the same smile and look in his eyes. You could tell that from a hundred miles away that he was very excited about something.

"Sit down real fast, I need to do something."

"Ok" As I sat down Edward leaned over and started taking off my tennis shoes and socks.

-_Sorry I know that sounded like the perfect time but trust me the time will come! _

"Why are you taking off my shoes and socks?" I began to feel a little self-conscious since I wasn't sure how long it had been since I repainted my toes and prayed that they looked alright. I always felt less beautiful around him since his beauty was all that I could think about.

Thankfully they looked fine and Edward stood up and started taking off his shoes and socks.

"We are going to walk a little bit, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, just don't let me fall into a whole or something!"

"I won't, I promise." I looped my arm around Edward's and we walked to a destination I wasn't sure off. As we were walking I looked at the dark blue water crashing against the other waves until it reached the shore and ran over and around my pink toes. The water was surprisingly warm unlike the freezing water in Washington. I don't think anyone owns a bathing suit in Washington that is JUST for the beach.

It began to come to mind that I had been very close to Edward today and I wasn't sure if he was alright or was doing fine with that.

We walked for what seemed days until Edward scared the living day lights out of me by quickly putting his hand over my eyes without any warning.

"What are you doing! I can't see Edward!" I started to panic and the realized that there was no reason to since I was there with Edward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you just you aren't aloud to see anything just yet."

"Why can't I?"

"Because we have reached your surprise, no just hold my hand and I will walk you over and sit you down but you have to promise that you will not look …..Ok Bella?"

"Yes, but hurry I don't think my lungs can last any longer, I am breathing too hard." Just then I felt a cool soft breeze that hit my face that smelt a wonderful smell that made me just freeze. I didn't mover for a few minutes.

"Did that help?" Edward had blown slightly his cool amazing breath into my face. It brought tingles up and down my spine and made my knees turn to Jello.

"No! now I feel like I am going to f a i n t." I talked very slowly and it was even hard for me to even understand what I was saying myself.

"Sorry, Ok sit down slowly." _Ground,_ it felt wonderful.

"Ok, now slowly open our eyes….Bella?"

"I can't I am afraid of what I am going to see, I have been waiting for so long and now I can't open my eyes." As I felt the warm sand underneath me I felt very afraid to open my eyes and see my surprise from Edward. I knew it would be over whelming and I was still felling a little dizzy from Edward dazzling me.

"Ok ... I think I can open my eyes now, can I Edward?" It had only been a few moments until I felt a little better.

"When ever you are ready Bella, go ahead."

As I slowly opened my tightly shut eyes, I began to see purple and orange. I was sitting in front of a beautiful sunset. Right over the water the sky looked an amazing purple color that I had never seen before the purple seemed to have red, blue, green, and some yellow mixed into the dark Purple. Above the Purple was a light shade of orange and a lighter red that looked almost pink above it. The sunset was so wonderfully amazing that I had forgotten to look around me and see where I was at.

All around me were what seemed like thousands of rapped presents. All around me were yellow, pink, white, and red rose petals that circled around and above the small and large gifts. There were three lights hanging on some metal that had been bended that made the sand look like glitter. I was out in the open where no people could be found instead of some small birds that were looking for a snack in the patches of grass around me. Everything was Beautiful.

"Edward!...You did all of this?" I just stared wide eyed and amazed at the absolute beauty all around me.

"I did all of this for _you_. Today is our Anniversary and I wanted everything to be _PERFECT_."

"Edward when you said you got me more than one gift I thought you meant like three not thirty! Now I feel bad."

"The very last thing I wanted to do was make you feel bad Bella. Plus only a few of these are from me, a lot are from Alice and the rest is from everyone else."

"Who is everyone else?"

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper and even Jessica flagged me down to give a gift to you. I was very surprised that she even remembered that we were dating!"

"That was really nice of her. I need to call her tonight don't let me forget ok? And why did you let Alice go shopping for me? You know she can't stop!" Alice was for sure addicted to shopping when it came to buying things for me.

"I know, I know! That little bug did it when I told her not to. I knew you would be upset about it. She just likes to spoil you, I wish I could stop her but you know I can't."

"I know and I love her to death but how in the world am I going to explain to everybody that I suddenly got rich overnight?"

"Trust me, they will have an idea."

"What?" What in the world did Edward mean by that? Did he know something that I didn't?

"Nothing sweetie, just start opening the gift from smallest to biggest. They all have who they are from on them so you won't get confused. "

"Ok." I had a feeling that I would never know why. I stood up and looked around for the smallest gift. I picked it up and brought it over to where I was sitting, It was from Alice.

I unwrapped the small gift and under the colorful paper was a small box. The box was cardboard and inside was a necklace with a small heart and a diamond in the middle of the heart.

"Alice!" The necklace was so beautiful; it was gold and so clean that I could see my reflection in it.

"Yes?" Alice walked up from behind me and before I could say anything she gave me a hug.

"It's beautiful Alice."

"I know you don't like me buying you a lot of stuff Bella but I love you and I hope we will be friends forever."

"Oh Alice! I love you too, thank you."

"Trust me there's more! I'm excited!"

I bet you are now go back to the car. We will be there in a second."

"I can't watch Bella open up the other gifts I gave her?"

"I'd rater you didn't Alice, please?"

"Ok, see you soon Bella." Alice bent over and gave me another bear hug and walked back up the sand hills and disappeared.

"Would you like me to put that on for you?" Edward held out his hand and I laid the necklace Alice just gave me in his hand.

"Yes please." I turned around and pulled up my brown hair so he could put it on.

"Ok now here's another." It seemed like today was Christmas for me today with all of the gifts that I was getting. Just today was not Christmas, It was 90 degrees and that I was getting more gifts now than I had any other Christmas that I have had in my life.

Edward just kept handing me gift after gift that had clothes, more Jewry, a microwave, and some few other bizarre things that I thought I would never need.

"Why do I need a microwave?"

"Alice has her reasons trust me..." I had just opened the gift from Jessica. It was a beautiful medium sized mirror that had many fake but nice jewels around the border. I liked the mirror even if I really didn't need an other excuse to look at myself.

"Alright is that all of them because I think my fingers are going to fall off."

"No, there is one more left." So far besides the car Edward had gotten me some new books, new bed sheets, a bathroom organizer, and a few really cute lamps. Maybe Edward was planning on giving my room a makeover! That had to be it.

"Ok good." The last gift was the biggest gift out of all of them and it was bigger than mine and Edward's heads put together.

"Edward what in the heck did you get me? This is huge!" I picked up the very large box expecting it to be heavy put instead it was lighter than most of the other gifts.

I began to unwrap the last and final gift. But when I opened the box there was another box inside of the box that I had just opened. I gave Edward a face that screamed out without any words, **_what in the world did you get me_**

I opened the next box and opened another after another and as each box got smaller I began to get more and more nervous of what was in the smallest box. I opened the last box until I got to a black velvet box. I opened it up slowly not knowing what to expect.

Inside the black velvet box was a small gold ring that had three large diamonds in the middle. It seemed to look like a wedding ring. A tear drop began to drip down my face.

"Ed…" I looked over to Edward but when I saw him he was do on one knee. The sun was dancing on his golden bronze hair. He surely looked like an angle.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me and be mine **_forever_**?

As a million words scrambled inside of my head I tried to pick at least one to answer his question that I only had been waiting for since the first time I had seen him. I really did try to say yes but I was in so much shock that my mouth wouldn't move and the words wouldn't come out. Instead I stood up and ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

As Edward picked me up and spun me around and I whispered the word that I had been longing to say to him. "Yes."

A/N – I promise I will get the second half up as soon as I can! I just have a lot of essays and projects to finish and I never have any time to write before soccer practice! I am very very sorry if I just left everyone hanging! Well again I promise I will update very soon! - Jessica

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. AN 2

A/N # 2: Ok, this is only here because we forgot to put the disclaimer in for the last chapter. So, here it is!

Disclaimer for ch. 9: We don't own Twilight! We would if we could, but we can't so we won't!


	12. Secrets come out part 2 of Beach trip

Disclaimer: This was all made up by two people. Nothing is really ours sadly but yes. Stephenie Meyer is.

A/N Hey this is the rest of the other chapter! It's going to be a little crazy and maybe for what I know no one has ever written about. I hope you enjoy the second part here it is……..

Secrets Come Out

As Edward carried me to the car through the sand I began to realize what had really happen. Everything that I was wishing for when I was little came true, that very minute. I had the love of my life now and I would never let him go again.

We reached the car and before Edward could put me down Alice came running out throwing her hands up in the air. Her beauty was astonishing and as the wind blew through her short hair I began to feel light headed.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it, I am SO happy for you and Edward. Now we can be with each other forever! Oh I can't wait! We need to do something new and fresh with your hair and those nails!"

"What? Edward…." I said with a very confused face.

"Yes Bella, once school is over and things cools down everything will change, for the good. And new things will need to happen and I want it to be all with you." Edward held my hand while he was talking to me.

"Edward!" I run up to him for the second time and had him hold me in his arms. I felt my warmth of my body translate from me to him. We were finally going to be with each other forever and I didn't want anything else out of life but that. "I Love you with all of my heart, you do know that right?"

"Yes." Edward said with a little chuckle. The small little chuckles of his are what held me through that amazing day. "And I would love you with all of mine, if I could, but that _doesn't_ mean you love me more!"

"Are you sure about that?" As Edward softly placed me to the ground I gave his shoulder a friendly little push and began to run as he chased me to get me back. It would always be like this now, I thought. Always playing around and having fun and never having to worry about me having to leave him one day.

Jasper Emmett and Rosalie then came out of the car and joined Edward with a little game of get the Bella. They won before I could even blink an eye. As they began to surround me they all gave me a hug, even Rosalie, and told me Congratulations.

After all the hugs and thanks we then squeezed into the car and went off the Hotel that the rest of them were staying at. It was about a 5 minute drive from my Mom's and Phil's house. As we pulled up to the Hotel there was a few drug stores around and some little shops but for the most part it was pretty privet.

As we walked in the small room it looked very warm and inviting. There were two beds that had beautiful sheets on them and a TV that sat on top of a large wooden dresser. In the back of the room was a door that led to the only bathroom that had a shower and two marble sinks. The carpet was a beautiful white cream color and there was a mirror hanging on the wall by one of the beds that I assumed was Rosalie's.

"It's cute isn't it?" Alice grabbed my hand and brought me to a table in the corner that was full of food gathered all around it. "We even went shopping for you; I wasn't allowed to buy you any more clothes though. Jasper wouldn't let me but I made sure I got you all of the food that you enjoy." I looked over at Jasper and mouthed "Thank you". He just smiled at me and turned away to start putting some of the food away in the small kitchen down the hall.

Edward and I hung out at the Hotel for only a few more minutes until he told everyone that he needed to bring me home. Alice made sure she hugged me before we left and then we were off.

When we got to the house I turned on the TV and took a shower and changed into some different clothes, So Edward wouldn't have to just sit around and wait for me.

"Are you ready to do smoothing fun?" Edward stood up from were he was sitting.

"Yeah, is what I am wearing appropriate for what we are doing?

"Yes, and you look very nice." Edward spun me around and the handed me the telephone. "Your mother called and she would like for you to call he back."

"Did she sound worried at all?" I hadn't talked to my mom since her work party and now it was after dark.

"No, she just needed to know where you are and what your plans are tonight."

"What are my plans for tonight?" Edward was still surprising me with every little thing that he could.

"You don't need to worry about that, I told your mom where we were going and she said that it was fine that you went and she asked me just to ask you to call you.

"Ok, I'll call her." I decided that I should just give up since Edward would always win at keeping secrets from me, but at least the secrets were good secrets and not bad. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Hello! Hey Bella how are you?" My mother answered the phone sounding very…happy.

"I'm fine, is everything alright?"

"Oh Yes, everything is fine I just wanted to hear from you and know when you are going to be home tonight."

"I wont be out to late I promise, is it alright if I go out with Edward?"

"Yeah it's fine, he already asked me so have fun!"

"Ok but mom, where are you?"

"Phil just took me miniature golfing later on after the party and now we just came back from a movie."

"Ok, have a good time mom."

"You too Bella, he really is a sweet boy." My mom really did sound happy for me so I was even happier that I said yes to Edward.

"And I have some great news to tell you later on then!" I guessed that should tell her that Edward and I would be going to get married in about a year.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you soon mom I promise. But right now just you and Phil have a good time."

"Ok I love you! Be good with Edward."

"I will and I love you too mom."

"You're going to tell your mom?" Edward was standing right next to me.

"About us getting married, yes I think I should tell her."

"Good I'm happy but what about the other thing?" Edwards face went even paler as the words escaped from his mouth.

"Um, do you mean…"

"Yes, me being a _Vampire_?" I looked deep and hard into Edward's eyes.

"Do you want me to tell her? How would I?"

"I think that it would be best that you tell her."

"I want to, I really do but how would I tell her? _Hey mom guess what Edward is nothing that you think he is, he's a vampire. _I'm kind of scared." And I was really scared, scared out of my mind!

"Don't be scared Bella." Edward took me into his arms and held me close to him. "I can be there with you when you tell her if you want."

"No, its ok I have to do this on my own." Edward let go of me and held my face in his hands."

"I love you so much but I think if you wait to long your parents will never forgive for not telling them. And the last thing you want to happen is not having your parents talk to you."

"That's the thing that I am so scared about, what if my mom…..freaks out?"

"I wish I had all of the answers Bella but unfortunately I don't. All I can tell you is that I think that telling her and even Charlie the truth is the right thing to do."

I sighed "Ok, I will tell her, and everything but what should I do if she doesn't except what I am telling her?"

"Bella your mother loves you very, very much and I doubt that she could ever not accept you for who you are."

"Good because I'm not losing you ever again."

"And I will never leave you Bella, when will you tell her?"

"I think late tonight when we all get home or tomorrow but I _will_ tell her."

"Ok, do you want to leave and spend some time with me?"

"Yes I would like to do that very much." I grabbed for Edward's hand and we walked together to his, well my car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we came to a stop I noticed a very nice and expensive restaurant that Edward had parked in front of.

"What is this?" Edward was then out of the car and around to the other side and was opening my door for me.

"It's _your_ dinner and no matter what you say you are going to eat here and you are not going to be difficult."

"_Ok_…..Edward! This is beautiful." As we walked into the restaurant it came to my knowledge that this restaurant was where only rich and wealthy people went to when they had nothing else better to do. "Are you sure….." Edward interrupted me and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Yes I am sure about whatever you were going to say. I love you and today is our most special day and I want everything to be _perfect_."

"Edward just me being with you is a perfect day and you have told me that you love me many, many times. Trust me I believe you."

"You may believe me but I still don't think you understand how much I love you Bella. And what I did to you, leaving you, was very wrong and I need you to know that I was….."

"Edward, I do understand how much you love me and I know how sorry you are. Thank you for the dinner I'm sure it will be _PERFECT_." Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit down next to the table.

"Your welcome." We ordered dinner and had a wonderful time. Edward ordered food but sent it back because '_It wasn't made the right way he wanted it to be_' so he didn't order anything else.

I ate and it was the best dinner that I had ever had. The food was so delicious and good for me, the waitresses for the most part where old so they didn't look at Edward like he was a piece of meat. However, after about 45 minutes something happened that I would never expect to happen.

Travis was there. And when he saw Edward he became very angry, his hair was a mess and his eyes here outlined with a purple from lack of sleep, he was wearing clothes that were to big on him and he smelt like alcohol.

"It's you again with my girl!" Travis came over to our table and got Edward's attention very quickly.

"Excuse me, **_your_** girl? I thought you left a long time ago punk!"

"Leave her alone, she doesn't like pale gay guys!"

"Travis! Back off, I thought you knew that there was nothing between us. I told you I just wanted to be friends and that I had a boyfriend."

"Bella, ever since Cindy left me I couldn't get you out of my mind I didn't want to be just friends with you. I wanted more. That's why I followed you here and had to point some sense into this guy" Travis pointed to Edward and started to walk over to him.

"Would you like me to help you get her out of your mind!" Edward stood up and started too walked over to Travis also.

"Ok, ok enough! Travis I am sorry but I am not available and never will be. I told you that the first time we meet."

"I know and I didn't want to believe you. I just want you so bad." Travis then walked over to me and put his hands on my arms. "I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on Bella."

"Ok buddy you had your chance and now you're DONE! Get out of here! Better yet, I'll show you out." Before I could move to get away from him Edward grabbed Travis's shirt and dragged him out of the restaurant. As I just stood there looking out the window I saw Edward talk calmly but firmly to Travis and could tell that he was telling him to 'get lost!'.

A few minutes later I saw Travis walk away and Edward walk back into the restaurant.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'm sorry that I had to leave like that but that kid needed to know that you were serious about him not seeing you again."

"Thank you Edward for _everything_ but I think I want to get out of here."

"You don't even know how glad I am to hear you say that. Do you want to do something else or go back to your house?"

"Can we go back to your Hotel?" We were then in the car and started driving.

"Yeah we can do that, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Edward I'm just still a little worried about later on tonight."

"I promise everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I whispered but I knew he could hear me.

We drove up to the same Hotel and walked up to room 279. As we walked in Rosalie started to attack Edward by yelling at him so loudly and so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I know but she…"

"NO EDWARD YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She lowered her voice. "You already risked us having to move once. I don't want to have to worry anymore." I was guessing Alice saw me telling my mom about Edward and his family and then Alice told Rosalie and she wasn't very happy about that idea.

"There is nothing you need to worry about. Bella's mother is an Adult and if I am going to marry Bella her mother needs to know."

"No she DOSEN'T."

"I am willing to take the chance Rosalie because I am sure her…."

"Well I'm not!"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, did you see Bella telling her mother about us?" Alice walked in from the kitchen and sat down on one of the beds.

"Yes…"

"Will it be alright if Bella were to tell her?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I tried to tell you everything but you wouldn't listen. Her mother won't say anything about us she tell anyone anything. We will be fine and can continue living in Forks." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure Alice that everything will be alright?" I had to say something since I didn't think anyone knew that I was here.

"I am positive that it would be alright for you tell your mom and Charlie, they really love you, and you do know that right? They will do just about anything to make you happy."

"I know now." I smiled at Alice and she gave me an eye to eye grin.

"Ok that's great! I am so happy that you can tell your mom Bella." Edward came over and hugged me for about the 1238543000th time that day. I don't think I had ever felt this loved before.

Edward and I stayed at the Hotel and played some games with everyone for a couple of hours. Then I told Edward that I needed to face my mom before the sun came up.

It was about 12:00 in the morning when Edward 'dropped me off' and my mom was watching TV when I walked in.

"Hey Bella how was your time with Edward?"

"It was good and mom I _need_ to talk to you." I told her.

"What is it Bella?"

"Um, it's good news." My mom sat up and gave me all of her attention at once.

"Good news! Tell me." My mom and I haven't talk for what seemed like forever so I was happy to tell her that Edward asked me to marry him.

"Today at the beach Edward asked me something."

"What did he ask you?"

"Well, he asked me to marry him." There I said it, now some how I need to tell her that the guy that I am going to marry isn't alive and her drinks blood to stay alive.

"He did what!" My mom didn't sound mad at all just very shocked.

"Yeah, Edward asked me to marry him once we were out of school and we brought a house together and we were ready for everything.

"WOW Bella! Edward asked you to……Oh my gosh! What did you say silly!"

"I said yes that I would marry him."

"Bella!" My mom leaned over from where she was sitting and hugged me.

"So you are waiting right?"

"Yes we know that _I'm_ too young right now and that we need to wait and if we wait Charlie won't freak out."

"Isn't Edward the same age as you?" SHOOT! I totally didn't realize that I said that.

"Um mom there's something else that I need to talk to you that is VERY important." My stomach began to drop to my toes.

"What is it Bella?"

"I don't know how to start."

"Bella….what happened?"

"You don't even know how hard this is to tell you." My mom took my hand and held it very tight.

"Is it bad?"

"Not if you look at it a certain way I guess not."

"Isabella you're not…"

"NO! No mom! No!"

"Good because you are acting as if that were the case, I would have killed you. So you're not, right?"

"No Mom."

"So what is it!" My mom must have noticed that I started to tense up because she held my hand tighter. I took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"What if I told you that Edward wasn't really who you thought he was?"

"What do you mean?" My mom started to lean closer to me because I began to whisper.

"What if I told you that Edward and his family were like something out of a comic book?" I didn't know how to tell my mother the truth and at that moment I wanted to run away and hide under Edward's arms.

"What in the world are you talking about? Are you talking about like Super man?"

"Yes in a way but not a super hero." My mom was like my best friend and she really did disserve to know this.

"Like the bad guy or a villain? My mom's eyes where filled with worry.

"He's like a good guy trapped in a villain's body." Everything started to spin and I began to feel sick.

"Bella you need to be more specific I don't understand. Is he hurting you do you need help with something? What do I need to do?"

"No mom you don't need to do anything. Edward's not hurting me either." I took another deep breath to calm myself down. "Mom you need to understand that what I am trying to tell you is very …inhuman like. She just started at me in confusion. "This …is very hard." My mom hugged me and sat me up straight.

"What is going on Bella just tell me." Tears began to build up in both of our eyes. I paused for what seamed like was two long deadly hours until I could talk to my mom again.

"Ok, Edward was born in 1901; 17 years later his mother and father got very sick and died of a disease. Edward almost died also but he was _saved_ by Carlisle who is his father now." I stared down at my feet. "Edward when he was 17 years old was changed into a _vampire_." My mom's eyes widened and I noticed she was holding her breath.

"Keep going."

"Carlisle was turned into a vampire a long time ago even longer than before Edward was born. Later on in years Carlisle would only turn people if there was no hope for them and they disserved to live, like Edward. He changed the rest of the Cullen and Hale family. What I am telling you mom is true and needs to stay only to yourself. I think it would be even best if you didn't tell Phil about Edward and his family, it's VERY, VERY important that you don't say anything but I needed to tell you the truth and let you know what was really happening mom. You are like my best friend and I don't want to ever lose you."

"Oh Bella you're not going to lose me. Even if this seems….unreal and bizarre I guess I believe you and I can tell how important this is to you."

"Than you mom but there is something that I know that you are dying to know that I need to tell you too."

"Please do."

"Edward is no harm to me, well in a way he is but he does truly love me and would never hurt me. He feeds off of animals and hasn't hurt a human." My mom looked at me and her faced changed 10 colors of shades.

"I'll be right back." She ran to the closes bathroom and came back in a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry Bella I just…"

"I know mom, it's ok."

"So what are you trying to say Edward is?" My mom sat back down on the sofa right next to me.

"He's what people would call a _Vampire_." I said the word clearly and slowly trying to not frighten my mother any more than I already had.

"And you are going to marry him? Bella you met Edward at school right?"

"Yes I am going to marry him mom, it's something that you really need to understand. I've loved Edward since the first time I saw him, which was yes at school. I love him more then the world combined and I want to marry him."

"Wow Bella, this is a lot to take in. It just doesn't seem right or even true. How could Edward be dead but be alive taking you places."

"It's all very hard to understand mom but the thing that Vampires in stories do is how he stays alive."

"So you mean he _does_ drink…I'm sorry I can't say it."

"Yes he does. But not human blood mom only animal blood, they call themselves _vegetarians_." I looked my mom straight in the eye so she knew that I would not be at as much danger as she thought I was. However deep down I would always know that as long as I am a human and Edward was a Vampire I would be always at some risk for danger, but I loved him to much to care.

"Bella I have so many questions."

"I can answer a few for you right now if you like but I want you to know right know that most of the things that people think about Edward's kind is mostly false. I will answer your questions but then you need to get to bed, I know you are tired."

"Ok, one how can Edward be in the sunlight if people say that they would be burned and die?"

"That's a myth, Edward and his family shines and sparkle in the sunlight, the sun is no harm to them but they don't come out in the sun so people won't know that they are different." I was very happy that my mother was actually accepting all of this instead of running away.

"Really? Weird ok what about them sleeping in coffins? Is that true?"

"No, he doesn't he can't even sleep at all."

"Um, what about the whole union thing is that true?"

"Not true." Instead of my mom asking anymore questions she just held on to me.

I hugged my mother for a few minutes until she finally said something after the long and quite pause.

"I am happy you told me, it's weird but I would rather you tell me than lie to me for all of the years you are marries to him. This is nothing how I thought your husband would be like Bella."

"I know me either!" We laughed together a weird but happy laugh that made me fell better on the inside. Edward was right, my mom had obviously loved me so much that she would rather me be happy marrying a ant then not talk to me because she thought I was a lunatic.

My mom and I said goodnight to each other and she held on to me for another five minutes again as if thought she were having to give me up and would never see me again.

"Bella?"

"Yes mom."

"Are you sure you love Edward enough to marry him and live together with him _forever_?" My mom was just about half way to her room when she called out to me.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"Good, I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Trust me mom, it wasn't a mistake. You had me remember?"

"Yes, yes I did and I wouldn't want it to be any other way."


	13. Tonight and Forever

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, but that doesn't matter, it's finally here! Here is the next chapter of Never Ending Love; Tonight and Forever.

Disclaimer: Mrs. Lucky (Stephenie Meyer) owns the fabulous Twilight and all it's wonderful characters.

Tonight and Forever

After my mom went up to bed, she left me there to think to myself. Did I really want to spend the rest of eternity with him? Of course I did! I banished the thought quickly. I thought about the good times that we have had, and the bad times, and especially how I was soon to be MRS. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I walked up to my bedroom and walked out towards the balcony. I starred out towards the calm water thinking of how it compared to Edward and myself. Sometimes everything went smoothly, like it is right now, and sometimes it was harsh and rough. After awhile, I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around my waist, and some lips that started to kiss my neck.

"Edward?" I asked. Turning around to face my fiancée.

"Yes my love?" He asked in return.

"You really do want to spend eternity with me right? Always and forever?" I asked. Tonight seemed like my night to ask questions.

"Always and forever. No doubt about it." He told me. He gently took my hand and put it on his face and kissed my palm.

"Then Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married tonight." I said. I was barely even to believe what I just said myself! But yes, it was what I wanted. I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as I could. I loved him with all my heart and all my soul, why wouldn't I want to be with him as soon as I could? The only thing was, I wasn't sure what he would say to that.

Edward stopped kissing my hand and looked me directly in the eye. "Bella, I live for you. I love you with all my heart. I'll do whatever you want." He told me. I screamed, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him harder and more passionately than I've ever kissed him before.

At first he tensed up but then he relaxed and kissed me back. His kiss was giving yet demanding. It was different than all the kisses he has given me before. All the other ones were inferior to this kiss. After awhile, he pulled back, smiled the award winning crooked grin that I loved and then went back for more. After about 10 minutes- I know! 10 minutes, that's the longest Edward has let me really kiss him- we broke apart.

"So you really want to get married tonight? It's pretty late." He asked.

"More than anything."

"Well then, we better go find a preacher." With that, he took my hand, and led me outside to my waiting Ferrari.

After about an hour, I had an amazing dress, Edward had a tux, we both had rings, we both had a preacher, and we had the rest of the Cullens there as our witnesses'. We were now standing at the alter looking deep into each other's eyes. It was like we could speak to each other without really saying anything.

"Edward, your vows?" the preacher said.

"I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"And Isabella?" the preacher said.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I finished the vows, slightly giggling at the end when it said 'until death do us part'. Edward smiled at me.

"Do you have the ring Edward?"

"Yah."

"Well then," the preacher said. "Go ahead."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He said. Tears started falling from my eyes, as I was so happy that this was happening. He slid the beautiful ring on my finger that had our vows engraved in it.

"Isabella, your turn. Do you have your ring?" the preacher asked yet again.

"Yes, I do." Alice handed me my ring. I started to put it on Edward's finger as I said my vows.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I said. I finished putting the ring on his finger and looked up into his eyes, then turned my attention to the preacher, as Edward was doing.

"I would now like to present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said. I grinned up at Edward who took me into his arms and kissed me once again, like before. This time though, it really meant something, it proved our love for each other.

After we broke apart, we looked into each other's eyes. "We're married Edward" I said. "I know Bells"

That night continued with us signing our marriage certificate, then the rest of the Cullens left and promised that she wouldn't tell for now. We left to go to a different hotel for tonight and tomorrow night. Carlisle would explain that we had plans for tomorrow and that I was going to stay at their hotel with Alice because it was so late.

At the hotel…

I had taken off my gown and was now wearing the silk pj's that Alice had packed for me. Rosalie and I had talked before Edward and I left and it seemed that she finally accepted me! But that wasn't the case right now. Right now was that I was finally with my HUSBAND, Edward. I walked out to the main room from the bedroom and crawled onto the bed where Edward was sitting.

"Edward?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Yes Love?" He responded, kissing my cheek

"What are we going to do about my mom? And what about Charlie? I have a feeling that they would have liked to be at the wedding. Renee is going to flip out when she finds out that we already got married. Can you believe it? We're married!" I said smiling. I was going to spend the rest of eternity with the man… yah, man that I loved.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't have to worry about those things. We're married; I can worry about those things for you. We can have another wedding, this time inviting people other than my, well our, family. And no my dear Isabella, I can't believe that we're married. You have no clue I have waited for this. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I can't wait to spend forever with you Bella." He said this and made me feel better. Then he pulled me under the blankets with him and we did what every woman dreamed of doing when they first laid eyes on MY beautiful Edward.

A/N: There you go! Sorry it took so long to post. I haven't really felt like writing lately, but today, I was on a writing streak! Well all I can say now is: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make the world of writing a better place.

P.S. if you're wondering what Bella's wedding dress looks like then go to this website and it'll show you… it's rather pretty.

http/ 


	14. AN 3

Alright guys! It's Elyse and Jessica! We would just like to say that YES WE ARE GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING! We have 7 other fanfics that we are working on so just be patient and we PROMISE that we will write more soon! We love you guys and we hope you continue reading and reviewing our story!

Love,

Jessica and Elyse


	15. Home sweet home chap 11!

Home sweet home

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight….Darn!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part from the last chapter

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't have to worry about those things. We're married; I can worry about those things for you. We can have another wedding, this time inviting people other than my, well our, family. And no my dear Isabella, I can't believe that we're married. You have no clue I have waited for this. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I can't wait to spend forever with you Bella." He said this and made me feel better. Then he pulled me under the blankets with him and we did what every woman dreamed of doing when they first laid eyes on MY beautiful Edward._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of Edward's beautiful butterfly kisses on my neck that brought goose bumps onto my pale warm skin. The repeating of his icy lips made me feel cold not because I was cold but because I couldn't believe that he was kissing _me._

"I love it when your cheeks turn that color." He then placed this butterfly kisses onto my rosy red cheeks.

"I know you do, but I hate it." Edward gave me a crooked smile then stopped and rolled off of the bed and came around to the other side of my bed. He placed out his hand and I placed my hand in his.

"Are you ready for the day my dear?"

"Only if every waking moment I am with you." He helped me out of my bed pulling my entire wait and then leaned over to my ear.

"I'm sure I could arrange that." Edward swooped me off of my feet and the carried me to my bathroom where he started the warm water of my bath. He squeezed almost the whole container of bubbles in and then kissed my forehead.

"Be careful and please don't kill yourself in here. I am going back to the hotel to change and then I will pick you up for breakfast."

"Edward, I'm leaving here in a few days, I think I should spend some time with my mom, or I think she will feel a fended."

"Ok, good she can come with us; I have needed to see your mother since the day you told her about my family and me." He walked out of the bathroom and disappeared.

I hurried in the bath so that I could have my hair dried and my teeth brushed by the time Edward got back. _OK let me just tell you, racing to get something done before a Vampire is a bad idea unless you like losing all the time!_

Edward was downstairs sitting on the sofa next to my mom when I came running down the stairs. Well it's me right? Ok so since we know that it's me running down the stairs you can just guess about what happened; yes I tripped over my own foot and started to fall down every step. But Edward before my eyes ran over and came to my rescue.

Edward had run over to the stair case to help me not kill myself when he was talking to my mom. My mom saw Edward run over to me since she was talking to him before and when you are talking to someone you don't really expect then to just disappear and then see him helping your daughter down the stairs. So when I looked at my mom to see if she was alright she looked amazed.

"Thank you Edward." I kissed him on his icy cheek and he helped me walk down the stairs.

"Bella are you alright?" My mom came running to me to see if Edward had really just done what he did.

"Yes I'm fine; Edward caught me before I could attempt to kill myself again. He just always has to ruin my fun." I looked at Edward with a playful smile and then took his hand.

"Had did you do that?" She was talking to Edward.

"Mom, Edward can….well let's just say he has _really_ good reflexes and is a_ fast_ runner."

"I'll say! One second I was talking to him and then no one was even there. I didn't even hear you coming down the stairs!"

"Why were you running Bella? Do you like me saving you 24/7?"

"Yes but that's not why I was running, I wanted to be in the living room before you got here." I was careful not to say 'before you got back' because it would just bring more trouble.

"You are _so_!..…so beautiful." He said the word so slow and clear that it made my cheeks turn his favorite color. "You know that you could have never won against me!"

"I know. That's why I was running and didn't put up my hair like I was planning to today."

"Bella…go sit on the sofa and I will put it up for you."

"Wait Bella, could I talk to you first….in the kitchen?" My mom still looked a little shocked from Edward's rescue.

"Yeah, Edward can you go in my bathroom and get me a hair tie? It should be right by the sink." He just nodded and ran human speed up to my bathroom. I then walked to the kitchen with my mom and watched as her eyes grew larger.

"Bella you tell me your boyfriend, no your fiancée is a…something and you think I can accept that right off the bat?" She looked at me and I could tell that she was upset. She wasn't upset that I loved Edward or that he was a vampire I could see that, but because her dreams for me were changing all of a sudden.

"Mom, don't cry." I held my mother in my arms like she would hold me when the mean girls at school would make fun of me. I could feel the wet tears coming from her eyes and then rolling down my arm.

"I love you Bella and I like Edward sweetie, it's just hard to believe. It's nothing that I had ever planned, I never planned for you to get married when you got out of school or love someone so much in high school. I'm sorry, your shirts all wet! Ahh…why do I have to be such a crybaby." My mom's eyes were red and I could feel her pain like she use to feel mine. I was so busy loving Edward and getting married that I forgot about my mom's reactions.

"I'm sorry mom I should have been here with you more than leave you. I wasn't thinking." I hugged my mother again not caring if my shirt was damp. When she pulled up her head again Edward was there with some tissues.

"Does anyone need any of these?" My mom looked at me and smiled, she still had tears falling from her eyes but she was now ok with _everything_.

"Please." My mom walked over to Edward and took a dozen of tissues and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, the old lady can never hold her tears back any more."

"Well that can't be true because Bella can never hold her tears back either, even when they are good tears. So there's no way you could be old, unless Bella is old too." He smiled and looked at me.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking about any of us being old mister! At least we are still in our double digits!" I ran up to Edward and had him pick me up into his arms.

"I know, I know make fun of me all you want but I'll get you back later!" He dug his face into my neck and kissed it.

"Come on are you ready to go to breakfast mom?"

"I didn't know we were going!" My mom stood in the middle of the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt that was to big.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her yet before you almost committed suicide down the stairs."

"Oh." Edward placed me back onto the floor. "Would you like to go to breakfast with us mom?"

"Yes, but I'm no were near ready!" She ran to her bed room and Edward took my hand and sat me down on the sofa.

"And either are you." He drew his fingers from the hollow of my throat to the nape of my warm neck, gathering my hair, and made every inch of my skin tingled. I shivered involuntarily as he repeated putting his hands through my hair. Every time his hands came down to receive another strand of hair I would shiver making him drop more hair. "Would you sit still Bella?"

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I can't control my body every time you touch me!" He tied the hair tie around my hair and then kissed the base of my neck. "Edward!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I shivered again as placed his and down my arm.

"Wow Bella your hair looks beautiful!" I sat up and looked into the mirror that was hung above the fire place. My hair looked amazing. It was in a high ponytail and had small strands of hair falling down from every side.

"She wouldn't sit still so I couldn't get every strand." Edward said. I laughed and grabbed my husband's hand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Edward my mother and I then walked out the door and into Edward's Volvo. This was going to be interesting!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! I've….well we've been a little busy and couldn't find the time. But here it is! I'm sorry it is short but I promise it won't take as long for the next chapter to be posted! Thank you for all that has reviewed! I love reviews so please, PLEASE review! Thanks- Jessica and Elyse!


	16. Breakfast ch 12!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I have really big news that should be posted on a billboard in Las Vegas: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

A/N: here is the next chapter. I am dreadfully sorry that it took soo long! Blame Elyse not Jessica! I wasn't really in the writing mood lately. I've been tired! I have to go berry picking from 8:00 in the morning to 3:00 in the afternoon! But, yes here is the next chapter.

Breakfast!

The four of us (Phil had come home and we decided that he should come too.) climbed into Edward's silver Volvo that was waiting outside: Phil and my mom in the back while Edward and I sat in the front. With Edward driving of course.

"So… where do you guys want to go to eat?" Edward asked.

"Um… I don't know. Mom do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well, there is this little café on Baker Street. We could go there." She said.

"Ok." Edward replied. He automatically found his way towards the café on Baker Street.

We all got out of the car, Edward there to open both my door, and my moms. She looked at him in shock that he got there so fast. As I looked at him more closely, I noticed that he was shining.

"Edward lets go inside… your sparkling." I told him. My mom got out and he shut the door. As he started walking we all heard a huge crash.

We looked over to where the noise came from and Edward ran to get the man out of the truck.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Your skin… it shines!" the driver told him.

'No sir, I think that you were imagining things. Come on let's get you out of here." He gently pulled the man out of the truck and waved for me to come over.

I ran over there, barely tripping once and was followed by Renee and Phil. "Call Carlisle" he ordered. I called the number and explained to Carlisle what happened. He came automatically and checked on the man and suggested that he use Aspirin. Then Carlisle left us to have our belated breakfast.

We walked into the café and learned that they were now serving lunch instead of breakfast. Edward looked annoyed at this and started to talk (in his most alluring voice) to the lady behind the counter.

"What's he doing?" asked my mom

"Making it possible for us to eat breakfast." I answered for her.

"How?" she asked once again.

"Is he going to eat with us?" Phil asked also. We had filled him in on the car ride here.

"To answer your question" I pointed at my mom "Edward can… dazzle people when he wishes. And no, Edward will not be eating, however he will be at the table with us." I explained. It felt kind of weird having my parents know everything about Edward.

Edward finally made the lady agree to let us have a late breakfast. She led us to a booth that would fit us perfectly by a window.

EPOV!

When we finally got into the café, I read the lady behind the counter's mind to see if they were still serving breakfast seeing how it was 11:00 o' clock.

_God! That guy is really hot! I wonder if he's dating somebody. Oh… guess he is, but maybe if I unleash my 'special power' he probably wont be able to keep his sexy paws off of me. I feel really bad for that girl. He'll probably dump her later today._

I blocked out her thoughts since they were really bugging me. I walked over to her.

"Are you still serving breakfast?" I asked in my 'cheating' as Bella would call it voice.

"No sorry Hun, we're not." She told me.

"Well," I said, leaning in slightly. "Could you make an exception for us?"

"No." she said snottily. "I can't." Gosh! She sounds like Rosalie. Well not exactly like Rosalie, she doesn't seem as pig headed. But boy, if she was a vampire, a monster like we were, she'd probably be 10 thousand times worse than Rose.

_Playing hard to get always works. _She thought.

"Oh. Well ok. I guess we could go find somewhere else to eat that still is serving breakfast. Thanks anyway." I turned around and felt her grab my shoulder to turn me around.

_I'm touching him I'm touching him! I can't believe I'm touching him!_

"Yes?" I asked

"I guess I could let you guys have a late breakfast." She grabbed some menus from a different pile and led us to our table by the window. She gave us our menus and left.

Great Anna! Nice way to play hard to get! Well at least I got to touch him and I still have that date with Travis tonight."

"Well" I muttered as I was sitting down next to my beautiful Bella. "Travis really gets around"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

We all picked up a menu, except for me of course.

Then a man appeared. I guess that he was our server.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He specifically asked Bella. I hate him. I hate his guts, his spleen, his liver and all of his other internal organs!

Ok. You are a big, good looking strong man. How could she resist you? Wait! What's that guy doing? Well, she is really hot.

"Um… I'll have apple juice," Bella answered, not noticing the way that the waiter was looking at her. That made him stop… for right now at least. I put my arm around Bella's waist.

He looked at Phil and Renee who both ordered orange juice and then at me. "I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks" I said.

"Alright Dude. Whatever floats your boat." The waiter said.

What an idiot! First he comes here, requesting that he could have a late breakfast and he doesn't even order anything. He makes me so mad!

I would have continued to listen to his thoughts, but Renee interrupted me.

"Edward, what's wrong? You seem tense." She asked.

"I can read people's thoughts and his weren't making me very happy." I said.

"GAA!" Phil said.

"The first thing I thought when he told me that was: I feel so violated. But, I don't. You get used to it." Bella said. I looked over at her because I knew that she was lying. I can't even read their thoughts.

"Do you hear everyone's thoughts?" my mother asked.

"HA! He wishes!" Bella said jokingly.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I can hear everyone's thoughts… except for Bella's. I don't listen to them all the time, it's like a hallway and everybody is talking at once. Except for Bella. Which is strange because she normally talks all the time." I told them

"Thanks!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Any day." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"So, you can read everybody's except Bella's. So does anyone else in your family have… powers?" Renee asked

"Yah. Mainly Alice, Jasper and myself, but we all bring our biggest traits from when we were human to our new lives as vampires."

They looked confused.

"For example," Bella said cutting in. "When Edward was a human, he could guess what they were thinking easily. And Emmett was probably strong when he was a human."

They still didn't get it.

"Ok. Carlisle is compassionate, that's why he is able to be a doctor. Esme is loving, I can read peoples thoughts, Emmett is super strong, Rosalie is really pigheaded, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control people's emotions."

"Oh. What does your family look like? I've met Dr. Cullen and you obviously, but what about the rest of you?" My mom asked. Whoa! She is my mom. My mother-in-law, but she's still my mom. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Oh, well, they are in town too, but I have some pictures of them if you want to see." I told them.

I was getting out my wallet when the waiter came back with our drinks. He gave us all our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"Um... I'll have the pancakes." Bella said

"Yah, Pancakes are good." Phil said.

"Sure, I guess I'll have some pancakes too." I threw in

"Um, could I have an omelet please?" Renee asked.

"Sure." The waiter said. He turned around and left.

I gave Renee my wallet (that was loaded with cash) and showed her the pictures.

"There is Rosalie and Emmett." The two of them were under a big green leaf maple tree. Emmett was holding Rosalie in the lover's leap sort of way, or in a way that a groom would hold a bride when they were going into a hotel room.

"There is Alice and Jasper." Bella said, now looking at the picture of the two of them, sitting on swings in a playground holding hands and looking at each other in the eye.

"Carlisle and Esme." I said, showing them the picture of my parents who were walking hand in hand on a path at the park smiling at Alice and Emmett who were playing tag out of view of the camera.

Renee and Phil turned the page again to see Bella and me. We were sitting in a garden with our legs out. Bella was sitting in front of me, and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She was smiling lovingly towards the camera while I was smiling at her. She was so beautiful, who cared about the camera?

"Awe" Renee said.

Phil put his head up and looked me in the eyes. "You'll have to give us a copy of that one." I nodded.

Then they looked at the last picture and laughed. It was a close up picture of Bella, playing a two inch purple harmonica, with her eyes crossed and her hair up in a ponytail with pieces hanging out. It was one of my favorites of her, that's why I kept with me everywhere I went.

"YOU KEPT THAT!" Bella yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF IT!"

"Goodness Bella, calm down." Renee said. "It's cute. Make sure to get us a copy of this one too."

"Sure." I laughed.

Then her face became serious.

"When will you two be getting married?" she asked.

I looked over at Bella. "We have no clue. Probably sometime after we graduate." She said. Renee opened her mouth to say something more, but then the waiter came back with our food.

But that's how the morning went, each of us telling stories and laughing and enjoying each other's company.

A/N: So, did you like it? Was it worth the verrrrrrrrry long wait? I'm still really sorry that it took sooooo long to write! Review? Do you still love me enough to? Please? I'm begging you!


	17. AN 4 sorry!

Hey everybody! Sorry that this story hasn't been update in A LONG, LONG TIME! Jessica is supposed to write this chapter and she's been really busy. She has to baby-sit all of her little siblings, her twenty something year old cousins, (j/k lol) And she's writing this chapter and it should be up SOON! Don't get mad and if you do, don't complain to me, complain to Jessica (aka: twilightlover123)

Sorry for the lack of chapter!

I promise it'll be up soon!

Love,

Elyse


	18. Are we there YET?

Never Ending Love

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that's Stephenie Meyer

AN- ok, I AM SOOOO SORRY! I was just about finished with this chapter a long time ago but them I didn't save it and lost everything! I know it's sad. And when Elyse posted AN she didn't say that! (bad Elyse! I will beat you up later for that! HAHAHAHA (Except for that Elyse didn't know that then so you _can't _beat me up! Mwhaha!)) Ok I'm so sorry again and here is the next chapter!

Are we there YET?

"Are we all ready to leave?" Edward's voice sounded loud and startled me; everything was very quite since the 3 out of the 4 of us where stuffing our face. Hey what can I say? I love Dennys!

"I know I am! I think if I eat any more I will explode!" My mom rubbed her stomach and patted it as if it were a baby.

"And we sure don't want that!" I said imagining… yeah I think you got it!

"Ok, well Mrs. Dwyer? How would you and Phil like to come over to the hotel that I am staying at and rest for a while? You could meet the rest of my family if you would like, they have been stuck in the Hotel for days now and they are getting quite annoying now. Some company would be nice I think." Edward pulled out an 50 dollar bill and placed in tightly in the waiters hand and told him to keep the change.

"Umm…I think that would be wonderful. Thank you Edward for inviting us." We all stood up and exited the Restaurant and piled into the Volvo. My mom took the passenger seat so I sat in the back with Phil who to tell the truth, smelt like terrible BO! It wasn't the best ride for me if you ask me.

We came to the corner before the turn to the very large and expensive Hotel. And Edward spoke directly to my mom and Phil.

"Hey Bella, just to warn you, Alice hasn't stopped thinking about you for like weeks now. She misses you a lot so if I where you I would be prepared when you see her. She might be a little excited to see you." Edward said, I could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Ok, I've missed her too." I said sadly. "You kind of get use her joyfulness all the time and then when you haven't seen her for a while it's like something is missing." I said.

"I know." Edward parked sharply into a parking space and turned off the soft and quiet engine. He quickly came around to my side of the door and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice. I climbed out of the car and held Edward's hand for support so I wouldn't kill myself in the process. Then Phil and my mom followed Edward and I as he walked up to the Hotel room.

Edward was just about to open the door with his plastic key when the door suddenly slammed open.

"BELLA!" Two small arms flew around me and all I could see was Alice's dark hair as she hugged me. My stomach began to squeeze as she hugged me with a little too much strength and I couldn't breathe from the lack of air.

"Be careful Alice! Don't break her!" Edward yelled to Alice.

"Oh sorry I just have missed you so much! Ahh you don't even know how frustrating it is to sit in this boring Hotel all day long. It's so boring and there's nothing to do in here but ha ha annoy Rosalie. But that's only fun until she gets REALLY mad, after that it gets frightening. Alice laughed at a little inside joke and then continued. How are have you been? Hey? Who's this?" Alice looked pass me and questionably at my Mom and Phil.

"This is my Mom and Phil, Mom Phil, this is Alice." I introduced Alice. Her eyes widened and they glittered with excitement.

"I didn't see you two coming! I have been waiting to meet you for a long time. Bella talks a lot about you. But trust me, it's all good. But it's very nice to meet you finally." Alice said all in one breath.

"It's very nice to meet you too Alice." My mother said politely.

"Here come in! Excuse the mess though Rosalie doesn't know how to pick up after herself! You could tell that she said the last part a little louder to Rosalie who from what I could see wasn't here.

We walked into the Hotel and it didn't look at all of a mess, everything was neat an tighty like the first time I came. We all found a place to sit; Edward, Alice and I sat on the long brown comfortable couch while Renee and Phil sat on a bed facing us. Then Alice finally broke the silence.

"So Phil, how is baseball going?" She asked.

"Um it's going pretty good actually. We think the team might make it to semi nationals for our league. It's a miracle if you ask Me." he said.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us and talked about embarrassing things about Edward. Which I thought was extremely funny since for the first time I was the one laughing and not the person who denies everything. Time went by quickly and I could tell that even though my Mom and Phil were having fun they wanted to go home, maybe also since they were offered sandwiches that Alice made every 5 minutes. Us three where still very full from our large Breakfast so food still didn't seem appetizing.

"Thanks you so much for this, we had a lot of fun but I think we should be heading home." My mom looked at her watch and made a mental note in her head.

"If it's ok Mom, can I stay just a little longer over here and hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Umm… Edward would you mind giving us a ride home?"

"Well I just had Emmett get your car and he's outside right now, but if you would like I could."

"Oh well if he already went through all that trouble then we can mange to drive home. It was nice meeting all of you I'll see you later Bella." She blew me a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Mom, I love you too."

"Bye Mrs. Dwyer! It was good to meet you!" Alice said happily.

"It was nice to meet you too, maybe the next time Bella comes down to visit you all can come down too."

"I think we could arrange that." Edward said smiling. I knew that after this summer that I wouldn't be able to leave Edwards side for more than a day and I knew he would have to come.

My mom and Phil left and it was just the gang and me now.

"Your mom and Step Dad are really great Bella." Alice said from behind me.

"Yeah they are I'm going to miss them when we leave." Suddenly the room filled with sad eyes. Nobody looked at me straight in the eye.

"But I would miss my new family even more I think, I know my Mom is happier the way things are. And so am I." I added.

"GOOD! Because I wasn't going to let you leave us even if you wanted to! I have to say, Edward would drive all of us insane!" Emmett said as he threw me gently on to the Hotel bed.

"I would." Edward laughed.

"So when are we leaving the sunshine? I would love to go outside really soon. It gets VERY boring in here all day long." This came from Rosalie who was packing her bags on the other side of the room.

"That's up to Bella." Edward said. I thought about it hard, I would miss my mom a lot but I knew Edward's family where going through hell just staying inside all day.

"How about not tomorrow but the night after that."

"Are you sure Bella? That's pretty soon." Edward asked me as he sat next to me on the hard bed.

"I'm sure, I've been here a long time now and I know we all need to get back to the rainy and gloomy Forks. I'm even starting to miss the dark sky, I can't stand to burn any longer!" The one thing I hated the most about myself was that whenever I would burn unlike normal people, I wouldn't tan. Nothing just nasty snakeskin would shrivel off of my body for weeks. It was gross!

"You are starting to look like a ripe tomato, I've never seen any human burn like you do." Emmett poked my skin and watched it as it would turn white and then quickly back to bright red.

"Ow! Don't poke it! But would that be alright with all of you if we leave that soon? And will we driving or taking a plane?" I wasn't sure if we would be speeding through the states or taking our sweet time flying.

"Well I think we could tell your Mother that we are flying but actually drive, that way when we get there by the next day she won't think we are putting you in any danger by our driving. Even if any of us driving is 100 safer than taking an old plane. I will call Carlisle right now and tell him the news." Edward picked up his cell phone and started dialing numbers on the small cell phone.

"Yay! We get to go home! Hey! I have the best idea! BELLA .since school should be starting really soon and we are driving back, WE CAN GO SCHOOL SHOPPING!" Alice, the Tinker Bell she was, danced up and down the room ecstatically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Rosalie and I wined at the same time. And for the first time she smiled at me. It scared me at first, maybe she has something stuck in her teeth. Or maybe she thought I was someone else, but she knew it was me for sure. It made me happy to know that maybe she didn't hate me.

"Yeeesss! Edward, Edward, Edward! Can we go shopping on the way home?" Edward plugged his left ear and tried to listen to the person on the other line in responce.

"EDWARD? Alice called again.

"Don't listen to her Edward!" I asked pleading.

"Alice, I'm on the phone BE QUIET!" Edward yelled quietly for my sake.

"But can we?" She started.

"SURE ALICE! Now can I finish my phone call?" He said as he stared at Alice angrily.

"Yes! Mwhahaha!" Alice said evilly. A grin swallowed her face and my heart began to race. (**Hey that rhymed!**) She was already planning her attack! I'm scared. I thought to myself.

Edward finally got off of the cell phone after Alice told Rosalie, Emmett and I all we needed to get and who was going to go in teams at the mall. My head started to hurt from her screaming every time she almost forget to tell us something.

My head hurt to bad and my feet ached too much to care anymore what we where doing on the way home. I asked Edward if we could go home and he took me without hesitation.

"Bye Bella! I love you and can't wait for 47 hours 12 minutes and 54..53..52 SECONDS! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice yelled after me as I got into the Volvo.

I could wait a million years! I thought to myself. "OK..I can't wait either! I love you too." I shut the passenger door and then glared at Edward and pretended to be mad at him the best I could.

"What is it Bella?" He asked with a smile on his face. I hated that he loved it when I was mad.

"While you where on the phone making plans so was ALICE! And you told her that it would be alright if we got to the mall, wait MALLS on the way home. Now I'm going to have to spend 5 long hours shopping for clothes that I won't even be able to think about buying!" All Edward did was laugh, he laughed and laughed like something was very funny!

"How can you find anything about this subject funny! I might die in 47 hours 9 minutes and whatever seconds from now!" I asked, I could feels my cheeks flaring.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really don't mean to laugh. I'm sorry when did I tell Alice that we were going to the mall?" He asked. He struggled to keep the smile from reappearing.

"When you where on the phone talking to Carlisle." I said more calmly.

"Oh you mean when she was bugging the holy chocolate star fish bits out of me! I had to shut her up Bella! I couldn't even hear Carlisle on the other line. It made her be quiet didn't it?" His eyes began to sparkle as he looked at me from under his long and dark eyelashes.

"O! She told me everything she was going to do and buy me 10 times! I hope you know my head is killing me right now." Edward took his hands off the wheel and kissed my forehead.

"Is that better?" My body melted and my heart began to run a marathon. Why did he always have this effect on me?

"I guess so." My head was starting to feel better.

"Now are you ready to go inside or would you like to yell at me anymore?" He said sarcastically.

"I wasn't yel-" I tried finish but he cut me off.

"I know, I'm just joking. Come on lets go inside and ask your mom about the plans we made earlier." Edward walked me to the front door and we both walked.

"Hey Bella! We're in the back! Come on out!" I motioned him to follow me and we walked outside to the back yard where my mom was barbequing.

"Hey Edward, Bella!" She was wearing some kind of apron and weird cooking hat! She looked like some freak want-a-be cooker!

"Hello Renee." We both took a seat at the table near my mom. She filled the patties that were starting to burn and sat with us.

"So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well Edward and the rest of the family where discussing about when we should all head back to Washington." I was afraid of how my mother would react to me leaving again.

"Oh good, what did you guys come up with?" Well that was unexpected.

"Well we were thinking about taking a plane back in tomorrow night." Edward answered for me.

"That will work out perfect, Phil just got a phone call from his team and they are heading to California in a few days. I was going to ask you today what your plans were."

"So it's ok if I fly home with Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean I trust you, and I would feel even better if he did fly with you. Those planes are very dangerous these days. CRAP!" We looked over to the grill and flames grew out of control from the hamburgers my mom was grilling.

"Mrs. Dwyer! Sit! Stay you two!" Edward placed my mom and I together and we watched in shock as he fought the fire to die down. Not long after we realized that after this my mom was NOT allowed to cook, Edward had put out the fire and was starting to clean the charcoaled mess.

Oh my gosh! Are you ok Edward?" My mom rushed over to Edward and brushed off the mess on his white skin.

"You and your daughter! Now I know where she gets it from, always worrying about the wrong things. I'm fine, mostly indestructible if you ask me. Are you two ok?" Edward laughed and looked straight up at me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes, we're fine." I placed my hand in his and we stared into each other's eyes. Nothing mattered then; we were alone in the world, just the two of us.

"Bella would you mind going into the kitchen and grabbing me some more hamburger patties?" My mom broke the silence.

"Um Mrs. Dwyer if it's ok, I would be happy to finish the meal for you. I mean, my super man powers might run out if I have to use them to much." Edward said sarcastically and then winked at me. My mom stared at him wide mouthed.

"I'm joking." She busted out laughing and we all joined her.

"I would be happy if you would do that Edward. Thank you." Edward finished grilling the hamburgers and now hotdogs that my mom found and was just about to serve them to all of us when Phil walked in the door.

"Hey I'm home sweetie!" He yelled out as he threw everything on the floor. His shoes flew off and landed on the floor and so did his sweaty T-shirt.

Phil walked into the kitchen and I just about had a heart attack when I was exposed of a little more of Phil then I could've lived forever without!

"OH MY GOSH! AHHHHH!" Phil scream and ran back into the living room and found his T-shirt that was in my mom's new dogs mouth, Sparky!

"Spark, give me my shirt!" We heard him struggle with the 3-foot dog. Edward and I both where laughing uncontrollably. His musical laugh made me feel all warm and fuzzy which made me laugh even louder. Never had I laughed so much.

"Stop laughing Bella, it's rude." I tried to but I COULDN'T! The image of Phil face when he walked was sketched into my brain and there it would permanently stay. Which really sucked for me!

I began to stop laughing after 10 minutes when Phil walked back into the kitchen after taking a shower. His cheeks were still a little rosy for the recent event.

"Are we all ready for the delicious dinner that Edward prepared for us?" My mom clapped excitedly.

"Edward made this?" Phil asked. "No wonder it's not burnt. I love your cooking dear. I'm just kidding." But my mom didn't look hurt at all.

"Well we would have had a fire toasted meal but Edward came to the rescue and finished making everything."

"There was a fire! Are you ok?" Phil looked very worried for my mom, and I had never really noticed how much in love they where in. It all came to a surprise to me.

"Like I said Edward came to the rescue. He put out the fire, which was the biggest one that I have started so far, within a few seconds." This was why I normally cooked, Charlie wasn't a good cooker and my mom would burn down the house if no one was there to watch over her.

"Wow Edward, thank you for watching over her. She is always asking for something to go wrong."

"It's not a problem at all, I have a full time job with her daughter. Renee is quite simple when she's compared to Bella."

"Hey!" Edward winked at me and then pointed back to my full plate. He wanted me to eat obviously.

"So how much longer are you all going to hang out here?" Phil asked. I could tell that he wasn't a big fan silence like my mom.

"Well I think we might leave Friday night. We might drive actually." Edward said, I thought the plan was to tell them that we were taking a plane and then drive so we wouldn't have to answer the millions of questions?

"Oh, so not tomorrow night but the night after that?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you buy a plane ticket? It will be so much faster if you take a plane and not as tiring if you ask me."

"Not exactly. It should only take us two days to drive through straight." Phil's eyes went wide and he started chocking on some of his meal.

"WHAT? How is that possible? You would have to drive like a mad man to be able to do that." Edward smiled and Phil got the point and my mom started shaking her head.

"I think you all should take a plane." She glared at me and her eyes spoke everything, "What are you thinking to do something like that Isabella?" She always said that when I was in trouble.

"Mom Edward can drive ten times better than the fastest and best driver ever. His reflects are better than any humans ever would. I would be safe." I told her sounding as convincing as I could.

"Mrs. Dwyer I promise you, I would NEVER ever put Bella in any harm." Under the table I secretly grabbed Edward's hand and laid my on top of his. And we smiled at each other quickly.

"But Edward tell me one thing, how fast would you be driving on average?" My mom asked.

"Well I won't lie to you Renee, about 120 mph. Unless Bella would like me to go slower." He looked at me questionably. I was not so use to his speedy driving that no when I was in the car with Charlie I would feel as if I would die of impatience.

"No." I said shaking me head.

"The roads here are very bad in some places, and I know through some other places the drive will be very bumpy." Edward sighed.

"If it will worry you too much Mrs. Dwyer I will get a plane ticket just for Bella and me." Edward said. My mom thought about the idea quietly for a few minutes and then answered him.

"You have to promise me something Edward, that there won't be one scratch on my Bella. And as for you Bella, you better call me right when you enter Washington." She looked very serious and I knew to answer her as fast as I could.

"I will mom. I have driven with Edward before, as long as he has been driving has he ever got into an accident. Everything will be fine Mom."

"Ok Bella." My mom sighed in defeat.

Edward tried to help with cleaning up the dishes but I wouldn't allow it. His eyes where almost a dark shade of black and I knew that he needed to hunt desperately.

"Go ahead Edward, you need to."

"I'm fine Bella at least let me help clean up."

"Edward you made dinner! Please, just go with the others and TRY to find something here, I know it will be more difficult then in the green forests in Forks, but I hear that there is a zoo down town…"

"We're not going to a zoo. Even though, we would be able to try… all… the… different… flavors…" he was starting to pant as he imagined all of the different treats that he could have at a zoo. "I love you, you know that right?"

You've said that before I think." I smiled.

"I will be back when I can. Thank you for having me over Mrs. And Mr. Dwyer!" Edward said a little louder. They answered in a your welcome but never came out.

Promise me to walk up and down the stairs and most importantly be safe my love." He leaned down to reach my warm lips and kissed me lightly and then disappeared.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I said into the air. I knew he would hear me though.

I walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the dinner mess with my mom.

"Bella?"

"Yes mom?"

"What do you think about just you and me doing something together tomorrow before you leave to go back to Forks, I still don't understand how you can love that place!" My mom rolled her eyes and continued washing the dishes.

"I would love to do that. And about Forks, I have a few of my reasons for loving it." I paused. "Mom it's late, do you want to watch a movie or something before we need to both go to sleep."

"That sounds like fun! You get the movie and I'll be there in a second."

"Ok."

AN- You must all hate me! I am so sorry for taking so, so, so, so, so, so long! I feel very bad and I know I should. But was it as bad as I think it was? PLEASE let me know. It's ELYSE'S turn next so it might faster. Thanks everyone who has read this and has reviewed! WE LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!

Jessica and Elyse!


	19. A day with MOM!

**A/N: Hey everybody guess what… WE'RE BACK! Woohoo! And get this, Elyse is writing the chapter and it was posted before Jessi posted her chapter! All hail Elyse, and NOONE can give me a wedgie now! NEVER! But other than that, I have nothing to say besides; I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Elyse: I Elyse, **

**Jessi: And I Jessica,**

**Both: Do not own Twilight.**

**Elyse: We wish we did, but we don't**

**Jessi: We would say we do, but we won't. **

**Both: It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Elyse: Who is a great writer**

**Jessi: And who is really much brighter.**

**Elyse: But that is ok,**

**Jessi: Cuz we're going to say**

**Both: We hope you enjoy our chapter.**

**Isn't that the cheesiest disclaimer ever? I mean… it doesn't even rhyme! **

I walked into the living room and I looked through all of the DVDs. After looking through the gory R rated ones that Phil owns, I found one that I hadn't seen in awhile. I popped the movie in, sat on the couch and waited for my mother's arrival.

She came in about two minutes later and clapped at the movie that I had chose to watch. "Ooh! Great choice honey! I haven't seen Grease in ages!"

She sat down next to me and we waited for the movie to start. After getting about a minute into it, she grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

"I have a great idea!" she said. "Well, actually two. One, we put subtitles on so we can sing along! And two, popcorn!"

I inwardly groaned because 1, I hated singing and I was horrible at it. And second, if my mom wanted popcorn (and she normally hated popcorn) something had to be up.

"Mom, wait." I said. She stopped on her trip to the kitchen and turned to look at me.

"What's up hun?" she asked.

"Mom," I chose my words wisely. "Is there something that you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Um… well, actually… yes." She sighed.

"Well…" I pushed. Why wouldn't she just tell me? Just be like, _Bella, I'm disowning you, or Bella I'm going to join a karate class. _

"Bella, I'm, well, pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed. I didn't' mean to scream, my voice just came out a little higher than I had hoped it to be.

"Pregnant." She said again.

"Well how long have you been pregnant?" I asked. I had to know. This isn't something you just spring on me. For me to take things calmly, you had to tell it to me _slowly_.

"For about a month now." She answered. _A month? How could she go a whole month without telling me! God! A stupid karate class would be better than this. _

"A month? How in the world could you go a whole month without telling me this Mom?"

"Well sorry Bella!" she said, copying my own sarcastic tone. "But please forgive me for wanting to tell you in person, and trying to wait for the right time to tell you!"

I sighed and turned back to the T.V.

She walked back to the couch and sat down next to me. She started caressing my face with her finger. "Are you really that upset about it sweetie?" she asked.

I didn't answer for a moment. "No," I finally said. "It's just a little much to spring on me like that Mom. But I'm really happy for you… and Phil. Really, I am." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"So, how bout that popcorn?" I asked.

She nodded and got up to go get it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we had watched our movie I had excused myself upstairs to my room. When I got there I automatically grabbed my cell phone and called Edward's.

"Hello?" came the voice of my angel. It Just the thing that I wanted to hear right around now.

"Edward?" I asked. Knowing full well that it was him, just asking in case my fingers had slipped when I dialed and it wasn't.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Yep, that was Edward all right.

"Edward I need you. Right now." I said.

"Ok, hold on." He said. "Alice! Stop, I'm talking to Bella! No, you can't talk to her; you'll see her tomorrow, Alice, no stop! ALICE!" I could hear him say that to her. I never knew about this side of Alice. I had always assumed that she had a annoying little sister side, but I've never (before yesterday) had a chance to see it up live and in person.

"Ok, I'm good now. So what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Edward, my mom is pregnant." I said, waiting for his answer. Maybe he would take this better than I had.

"OOOH! Bella's gonna be a big sister…Bella's gonna be a big sister…" he sang. I guess that he was taking this better than me.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy about it." I said, mumbling into the phone.

His singing stopped.

"What? You're not happy about it Bella?" he asked.

"It's not that I'm unhappy about it, it's just that it's a big shock for me. I mean, all my life it's just been my mom and me. But then Phil came into it and then it was Phil and my Mom, and then me. But when I moved up to Forks, I had you and Charlie and the rest of your family but that whole time I felt like something was missing, and I realized that the part of me that was missing was my mom. I had always been with my mom. So, when my mom always begged me to come down here, I thought she meant that there was a part of her, like me, that was missing, that only I could replace.

"But when she said that she was wondering when we were leaving, it kind of hurt, even though we were talking about it, she was basically saying that leaving was perfect."

I was interrupted. "Bella, it was the perfect time for leaving because they are going to California…" he said.

"I know, but when she told me that she was pregnant, it… I don't know, that the feeling that I thought she had, you know the part that was missing, was being replaced. Like she was trying to replace me. It kind of felt like she wanted the baby to replace me down here because I'm up there with you and Charlie." I said.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, right before he started laughing. "Emmett! Stop that…" pause. "No now!" pause. "No, it is funny, except for that I'm trying to be serious right now, and…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he kept on laughing.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that didn't belong to my Edward; it belonged to Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hi." I said in a small weak voice.

"Listen Bells, we're having a little party right now and it's not working with Edward being serious, so he can't talk right now, but I promise that he'll call you back later." Emmett said.

"Whatever" I said, then I slammed my door shut. I laid myself on my bed and sat, thinking.

I didn't get very far because I heard my door open. My mom poked her head in through the crack. "Bella, honey we need to talk." I sat myself up and waited for what I knew was happening.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I began, but my mother cut me off.

"No Bella, I'm sorry! You shouldn't have to apologize for anything! It should be me who's apologizing. Everything that you said, well it opened doors for me Bella. You always tell me how you feel about an opinion, but you never mean it. And when you told Edward all of this, Bella, I never knew that you felt that way. I'm so sorry honey! But listen, I love you more than you could ever know; I love you more than life! I would gladly give up anything in my life just to make you happy, Even if it meant giving up Phil, or even the new baby. Bella you're my world, and now that you have Edward, I don't need to worry about your safety as much as I had before you moved to Forks. But know, that I'd never replace you, not even for the world."

As my mother said all of this I could feel the tears threatening to come down, and at the end of her speech, they came. Mom put her arms around me and squeezed gently.

"Sometimes I wish" Mommy whispered, "that we could live back in Phoenix or somewhere closer to Washington. But now we have the chance."

I backed out of her embrace and looked at her, confusion showing on my face.

"Well, Phil has been practicing, rather hardly, I might say. And we got a letter in the mail today, and Phil has been accepted to play for the SEATTLE MARINERS!" She yelled out! I cheered with her because this means that I would be living closer to my mom and would be able to visit her whenever my little heart desired!

We stayed like that for an hour, just talking. Like we used to talk. It felt so good to be able to tell her everything, and I did. I told her everything that had happened up in Washington until we had come down here. She had done the same and told me how it was like living down here, and how it was hard trying to adjust to everything. After we had finished our little talking spree, she left me so that I could get some sleep.

Right before I did, my cell phone rang. Like always, I picked it up to hear…

"Hello?"

"Bella? Ok good. I'm sorry about earlier, it was a little crazy around here, but I'll tell you about that later. So how are you feeling?" Edward's voice came.

"I'm feeling rather happy right now. So besides that, are you going to come over and tuck me in?" I asked.

"Are you going to turn around?" he said.

I turned around and sure enough, there he was.

"Oh. Hello." I said into my phone.

"Bella, I think we can hang up now." He laughed into his. I blushed a scarlet red and I snapped it shut.

I let my eyes study him for a moment before I said anything else. He was wearing some pajama pants and a tight shirt that clung to every muscle that he had. I liked it.

He noticed me looking at him and laughed. "I could take off my pants if you want." He said.

I looked at him, shocked that he would say something like that. "I mean I am wearing shorts underneath these." He added.

I giggled nervously. "Um… ok, but while you do that I'm going to go take a quick human minute ok?" I asked.

"Alright. But the pants are going down." He said while taking his pants down like he was a stripper and making music to go with it. I just laughed and ran to the bathroom. **(A/N: I would like to thank one of my friends Terrence for that. Oh, and Terrence, you're a dork!) **

About 15 minutes later, after taking a shower and brushing my teeth I came back out and noticed that he was still wearing pants. But not only that, he was looking kind of sad.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"You didn't get to watch my show." He complained.

"Edward!" I scolded.

He just pulled them down, this time not acting like a stripper. My eyes automatically turned down towards his boxers and I realized that they had little picture frames on them, and in each picture frame there was either a picture of someone in his family, or a picture of him and me. I blushed when I saw them and laughed.

"What? Should I have worn my boxers with the little piggys on them?" he asked, just as innocently as he could.

"Just get into the bed Ed." I said.

"Ok Bella, but as long as you don't call me Ed." He climbed into my bed and I followed suit, crawling into his arms and having a peaceful night of sleep.

**(A/N: Yes, I know that this would be horrible to stop here; well not horrible… uh… so I guess that's why we wont! But I would like to thank Jessica for the bite of her pb+j sandwich. And sorry that I almost bit your finger!)**

When I woke up the very first thing I saw was Edward; Like usual.

"Good morning Love." He said.

"Good morning." I responded with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Well… I'm a little chilly." He admitted.

"When are you not?" I said. And then I thought of another question. "Where are the pants?"

He just smiled at me with that award winning crooked smile of his that always made me melt.

"You better get ready Bell, you're having a day out with your mom today. Thanks for inviting me!" he said.

I pouted at him and responded, "You know that I couldn't. I haven't had a day out with my mom since I've moved to Forks without some sick perverted loser always having to be by my side in the way."

His face suddenly showed sadness, and he tensed up some and turned away.

I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong honey?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "I never knew you thought of me that way Bella."

"Think of you how?" I asked.

"I told you I was a monster." He mumbled. And then said louder. "A sick perverted loser t hat always has to be by your side."

"Oh no, no, no, no, Edward! Not you! I was trying to describe Travis, or Mike. But now that I think of it, it fits them both pretty well. But never you Edward! I love you Edward!" I said. How could he think that it was him? He was perfect! He was nice, sweet, funny… cute…he's way too good for me… maybe… I don't know. But all I know is that I'm not good at all enough for him.

He laughed. "Yah, mike is a good description of that."

"Yah," I agreed. "So are you still upset?"

He smiled at me. "No, I'm not."

I smiled back "Good." I leaned up and planted my lips onto his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that discussion with Edward I had my human moment, and I eventually made my way down to the kitchen where my mom was serving up some burnt toast.

"Good morning sweetheart!" my mother said. "Do you have any idea what you might like to do today?"

"Um… good morning. And uh… we could look for baby stuff if you want to…" she seemed ecstatic about the idea.

"Ok Honey! Great idea! Let's just have breakfast and then we'll go!" she said.

"Alright mom." I said. We both sat down and began to eat our feast of toast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We loaded into my mom's car and drove to the mall.

It was the same one that I met Travis in. Hopefully, he wouldn't show, and if he did, he would probably leave me alone after Edward and his "discussion" earlier.

Once we were finally there, I felt my cell phone buzz and I knew that I had a text message. It was from Edward.

Edward: hey luv… we all mis u so jst follow the clues.

What in the world did that mean? Not knowing what I was getting into, I wrote back.

Bella: wat do u mean? Wat clues?

Edward: jst w8 and find out luv

This was going to be a long, long day.

"What are you doing Bella?" my mom asked.

"Oh, nothing. Are you ready?" I asked as we entered the mall.

Right when we walked in a paper airplane hit me smack dab in the forehead.

"Ouch!" I said as I scrambled to pick it up. On the wings, it said "OPEN" so that's what I did.

On the inside it had newspaper and magazine letters that said: Go to Babies R Us!

I looked up and could have sworn that I saw 5 pairs of topaz eyes looking at me.

I just nodded my head and then turned to my mom.

"So Mom? If we're going to look for baby stuff where do you suppose we go?" I asked.

"Um… OOH! How bout Babies R Us?" She asked.

_Uh oh, what are they going to do to me? _"Sure Mom, we could go there!" I squeaked.

"Bella" she put her palm against my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine." I looked around shakily, knowing that from somewhere in this mall, they were watching me. And if anyone has ever watched you, it's kinda creepy. No scratch that… it's really creepy.

"Alright then. Lets go!" She led me in the direction of Babies R Us and as we turned around the corner, I could see the next clue. I slowed my pace as I walked into the store. Ignoring the sign that said to go the direction that it pointed, I went with my mom to look at the baby clothes. After about two minutes of looking through them, I felt the familiar buzz of my cell phone in my pocket again.

Edward: Bella Ur going the wrong way.

Bella: srry… im looking at stuff w/ my mom

Edward: belllla pleeeease?

Bella: uh…

"Bella, what do you think of this?" my mom asked, showing me these little yellow pants with orange stripes going across them with a matching shirt yellow shirt that had a little giraffe on it.

"It's cute mom, I like it a lot!" I said.

Edward: so… u coming?

Bella: idk. I'll chek w/ my mom

Edward: NO! U CAN'T TELL HER WE'RE HERE!

Bella: y?

Edward: must u ? everything?

Bella: do u want me 2 come or nt?

Edward: yes

Bella: well then. I'll c u l8r?

Edward: if u listen…

We stopped arguing and I thought how to find a way to get away from my mom. This time, I didn't want to. It was my day with my mom, not Edward. I'll have the rest of eternity with him… I don't need him specifically today.

"Hey Mom?" I asked who was now looking at all of the baby clothes in awe. "I'm going to go wander around for awhile. People are looking at me like I'm having the baby, and it's kinda awkward if you know what I mean."

"Sure honey. Do you want to meet here in an hour?"

I didn't know how long I'd be.

"Uh… sure. I'll call if anything changes."

"OOH! I have an even better idea! How bout we meet in the food court, I'm craving a burger, you know where it is, well since you met your little friend Travis."

I groaned at the memory of him. "Ok mom. I'll meet you there." And with that I turned around and went to the front of the store where the sign was. It led me upstairs which was filled with even more clothes and bottles, and then outside of the store to the second story.

After exiting the store, I found myself being bombarded by a bunch of people trying to give me broachers to the same store; David's Bridal.

Knowing that it was my next clue I walked over to David's bridal and looked into the window. When I did, I saw the whole Cullen family waiting for me in there.

This was going to be embarrassing. I'll bet that they had a whole line of dresses that they were waiting for me to try on. And if I went in there, I would have no say in what I tried on. They would just give it to me and demand that I try it on. So instead, I kept on walking. Pretending that I didn't see them, I made my way to Auntie Anne's Pretzels. I was standing in line and I felt someone's arms encircling my waist.

I turned around quickly and saw topaz eyes and bronze hair.

"Where do you think your going Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"To get a pretzel." I answered truthfully. I was in line; he couldn't say that I was lying.

"But you're supposed to be at David's Bridal." He said.

"But I want a pretzel. And I don't want to go to David's bridal."

"You can get a pretzel anytime. But we reallllly want to find you the perfect wedding dress."

"Edward… please? Not today ok? I'm supposed to be with my Mom today."

He looked disappointed. I grabbed his hands and added, "but we could do something, just the two of us for the rest of my 50 minutes away from my mom…" I suggested, trying to mesmerize him. It was working, his eyes clouded over and he eventually sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you won't leave while I'm gone telling my family about how you don't want to look for a wedding dress today." He said.

"The furthest I'll go is to the bathroom." I said. I paused before I added. "Maybe after my mom and I eat lunch we could meet your family there and look for a dress all together."

He smiled that perfect smile that dazzled me. "That'd be perfect Love." He whispered. "I'll be right back." He turned to go but before he could, I called out his name.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"You're better at surprises than leaving clues." I said. He laughed, knowing that I still hated getting surprises.

"Yah, I thoughts so." He laughed and then ran to David's Bridal at human speed. I turned around, ordered my pretzel, and sat down at the table that was close by.

Just as I was biting into my pretzel, I could see Edward sit down across from me. "How's it taste?" he asked.

I swallowed the bit that I was eating and answered. "You should have a taste of it Edward!" his face showed disgust.

"I'll pass."

"Are you sure? It's reeeeaaaallly good!"

"I'll bet that it'll taste like dirt."

"Not this pretzel, this pretzel could never taste like dirt."

"I'm still not trying it."

"Pleeeeese?" I said, putting on my puppy eyes.

"Oh Alright" he said.

He reached across the table and grabbed a piece of my pretzel and popped it into his mouth.

"Your right, it is good!" he said after he had finished eating.

"See? Now you owe me five dollars."

"Well, I don't have 5 dollars on me but I could give you something else." He said leaning in.

"Oh, I doubt that." I answered.

"Well fine." He pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't want you to be sad!" I said like I was talking to a five year old.

"I know how you can make it up for me…" he said.

"I think I know… but could you give me a clue?" I asked.

"Well, it starts with a K, it ends with an S, and it has the word IS between It." He said.

"Hmm… I think I know this one." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. He met me half way and our lips met. After a moment, we broke apart, our lips lingering where they had just been.

"So, what do you want to do?" Edward asked, momentarily dazzled like I was.

"I don't know. We could walk around." I suggested.

"Sure. But you know, if we were at David's Bridal we would know what we would be doing." He said.

"Yah, but what we would be doing, I don't want to do." I said back to him.

"You're going to have to do it sometime you realize." He said.

"But I thought that the groom wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding…"

"Yes… but… uh… Bella please?" he whined.

"No Edward! It's just not right."

"Bella! I'm a vampire! Since when am I anything…. Right?" he asked.

"Edward?" I sighed.. I didn't say anything after that. I just picked up my now finished pretzel and I threw the wrapper away.

I turned around to look at him but realized that he was right behind me. "Honey…" he said. I closed my eyes. "Honey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. If you don't want me to see you before the wedding, then I wont see you before the wedding." He said. I just kind of collapsed into his hug and hid my face in his chest.

"Edward… there is so much to do, we don't even know when we want the wedding!" I said. It came out kind of muffled though since my head was still in his chest.

"Then how about we spend our now 45 minutes on wedding plans?" he asked.

I nodded. Great. Now we had a plan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After talking for about a half an hour we came up with the following.

1. The wedding was to be in our meadow during spring (the date had yet to be determined)

2. The colors for the wedding were sage green and lavender

3. The Cullens' were going to pay for everything. Even against all my attempts to help pay. It was final, they would.

4. Carlisle would be the minister, Emmett and Jasper would be the best men, Alice would be the maid of honor, Rosalie would be the bridesmaid. Esme had said earlier that she thought it would be better if she weren't in it. And as it should always have been, Charlie was walking me down the isle.

5. The guest list was as it follows:

Charlie

Renee and Phil

Jessica

Angela

The Denali Clan from Alaska

Mike

And, after persuasion, from Edward actually

Jacob Black and his new girlfriend Jessica. **(:cough: Jess, you said you wanted to be with someone from Twilight :cough:)**

So in total there were 14 people coming. And that was perfectly fine with me. When it was 5 minutes till I had to be at the food court, Edward and I said our goodbyes and went in separate directions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I entered the food court I could see my mom sitting at a table with about 5 bags from Babies R Us. I shook my head and walked up to her.

"Hey Bella! Look at all of this stuff that I got!" she said as she started showing me all of the stuff that she got.

"That's great Mom! So are we going to go get food? I'm famished!" I said.

"Yes, of course!" she answered. We grabbed her stuff and got our food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We now both had our food and I still hadn't told her about the Cullens.

"Hey Mom?" I said, taking a bite of my chicken nugget from McDonalds.

"Yes honey?" she answered.

"While I was looking around today I found the Cullens and they were wondering if we wanted to meet them at David's Bridal before we left today." I said, spilling my beans.

"Sure! That's fine! Wait a minute- all the Cullens? What about Edward! He can't see you when you're finding your dress!" She panicked. She kept on going on about different traditions about the bride and groom during weddings. I swear, my mom is a nut.

"It's ok Mom," I assured. "I've talked with Edward and neither he or any of his brothers will be in the store while we're looking."

"Alright! That works!" she said. We finished our food and then made our way to David's Bridal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once we finally got to David's Bridal (which was on the other side of the mall… let me tell you) we saw Alice and Rosalie standing right outside.

"Hi guys!" I said.

They all said their hellos to my mom and me then we went inside and that's when the trouble started. (It wasn't really trouble; it was just… the trouble of shopping for wedding dresses)

Alice had found some dresses already, they were all beautiful, but there was one that caught my eye especially.

It was a white strapless gown, with embroidery all over it. In the middle it had a sage green (I know, funny how that works out color wise isn't it?) sash. It was perfect, and it fit too, we didn't need to do any hemming or anything.

We found bridesmaid dresses too, they were a lavender color (which also fit perfectly) that had spaghetti straps and went down tightly to their waist then flared out.

After doing our shopping (and some more protests about them buying everything) we bought the stuff and made our way out to where we planned on meeting the boys.

We walked around the corner and we saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, we also saw Phil. We all went to our respected men and gave them all a kiss.

"So, how was shopping?" Edward asked.

Alice giggled. "It went good." I answered.

"So, are you guys ready to go home?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I believe we are." Alice answered.

"Ok, so we still need to get our stuff together for the trip back home in the morning." Edward informed.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

"So, let's go then." I gave Edward a quick kiss and then I was off with Phil and my mom to our cars.

It seemed like it took forever to get home because when I went upstairs to my room, Edward was already there. In his piggy boxers…

I walked up to him, buried my face in his chest again and sighed. It had been a really long day.

"You ok Love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Well you should be. You've had a long day."

"Ummhmm. I'm going to go take my human minute and then I'll be back. Don't move." I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said.

I smiled, grabbed my change of cloths and toiletries, and headed off towards the bathroom.

I turned the faucet and the water poured out. I stepped into it and automatically felt my muscles relax.

I poured some of my strawberry shampoo into my hair, and started running it through my hair.

Eventually I got out, got dressed and walked back out to my bedroom. Edward was laying down on my bed with his eyes closed listening to an iPod. I walked past the bed to the door and stuck my head out.

"Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Phil!" I yelled. I looked back and Edward jumped at my yelling. It was pretty funny to watch him.

"Goodnight!" they both said back. I popped my head back inside and shut the door. I could feel myself smiling as I walked towards Edward. He opened his arms out to me and I took him. I nuzzled up against him and fell asleep as he hummed my lullaby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning when I woke up, I found that my clothes were already packed, and I had some new ones waiting out for me.

I looked around but I didn't see Edward. I kept looking from my perch on my bed and then spotted him walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Good morning Love." He said.

I yawned. "Good morning!"

"You better hurry up, we want to get going soon."

"Alright." I said as I climbed out of my bed, grabbed the clothes that I expected were for me to wear today and headed into the bathroom. I took another quick shower; blow dried my hair, attempted to do something with it and then got dressed.

When I came back out Edward was still brushing his teeth and looking at the newspaper.

"Why are you still brushing your teeth?" I asked.

"Uh… just trying to get rid of my morning breath." He answered quickly.

"Uh… OK." I walked up next to him and started reading the newspaper with him.

When he saw me, he tried to hide it behind his back.

"Edward? What's up with you this morning?" I asked.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing of any sort." He answered quickly again; Too quickly.

"Edward seriously! Let me see the newspaper!" I said.

"Nuh-uh." He answered.

"Stop acting like a 5 year old and give me the newspaper Edward."

"Nope. You can't make me." he said.

"Give me the newspaper or… or…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Or What?" he answered.

"Or, uh… or I won't' marry you!" I threatened. He seemed shocked by this so he automatically gave me the newspaper.

The front page was a picture during… I think the zoo, during the night, so it was obiviously closed. But it had four people, 1 big tall bulky one, 1 short little pixie looking one, 1 bigger one, but not as big as the first, and then a lanky but yet not bulky tall one.

The story was that the 4 people in question had taken a bunch of the zoo's animals during the night. And when the police got there, they were on the run.

"Yes, they could run incredibly fast. When we finally got close to hearing them, the biggest one yelled: "Sorry! We're hungry!" We didn't know what that meant, but when we did a count of all the animals, they were all there." Said Police Chief Roberson.

The story continued giving their features. Once I had finished reading, I turned to Edward. "You're bad you know that?"

"Hey! It was your idea!" he said back.

I just sighed, packed my stuff up, (with the help of Edward) and finished getting ready to go.

**A/N: THERE! I FINISHED! SORRY, IT'S A REALLY BAD PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT HEY! LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE! THE CHAPTER IS 17 PAGES ON WORD… AND THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITEN. SO NOW EVERYBODY GO "WOOHOO FOR ELYSE!" So, as always, I have something to say. And I normally would say it, except that I can't remember what I was going to say, so instead of saying what I was going to say I'll say REVIEW which turns out to be something else that I was going to say but not the first thing that I was going to say. So I guess it evens out right? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
